Menulis Lagi
by sehunajjong
Summary: Apa Sehun dapat menemukan inspirasinya untuk menulis lagi? KaiHun's fiction.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hope you like this fiction :)**_

* * *

"Menulis lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hm." Yang dibalas gumaman singkat oleh Sehun.

"Cerpen? Novel?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Kali ini sambil membereskan barang-barangnya yang ada di meja.

"Essai."

Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Tidak biasanya kamu menulis sesuatu yang kelihatannya pintar begitu." Baekhyun bahkan tidak mencoba menyembunyikan muka bingungnya.

"Ini salah satu syarat agar aku di terima di kantor penerbit itu." Sehun menjawab malas. Dia ikut membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di meja. _Bisa diteruskan besok,_ pikirnya.

Mereka berjalan bersisian keluar dari perpustakaan. "Untuk magang saja sampai sebegininya, kamu benar-benar ingin jadi penulis ya?"

Sehun menghela nafas. "Tidak harus jadi penulis sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin jadi bagian dalam pembuatan suatu buku."

Baekhyun menahan tawa, "Kalau begitu kamu cukup menemani penulisnya saja, menyediakan makanan untuknya dan memastikan dia menulis. Nah secara tidak langsung kamu sudah menjadi bagian terbentuknya suatu buku kan?"

"Terserah." Jawab Sehun malas. "Aku mau membeli makan malam dulu. Kamu duluan saja."

" _See you when I see you,_ Sehun." Baekhyun berkata lalu berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sehun.

Sehun mahasiswa jurusan sastra semester 6, saat ini sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan diri untuk magang di kantor penerbit yang sangat diimpikannya. Kenapa Sehun ingin sekali bekerja di kantor penerbitan? Sehun suka sekali menulis, dulu dia selalu memenangkan lomba yang diikutinya. Tapi itu semua sebelum ibunya meninggal lima tahun lalu. Setelah ibunya meninggal, Sehun seperti kehilangan inspirasi utamanya untuk menulis. Dia sudah tidak pernah memenangkan lomba apa pun lagi setelah itu, jadi juara harapan pun tidak. Tapi Sehun tidak ingin menyerah pada mimpinya, makanya dia masuk jurusan sastra. Setidaknya kalau tidak bisa menulis novel atau cerpen seperti dulu, Sehun bisa menulis sesuatu yang lebih pintar seperti kata Baekhyun, essai atau jurnal mungkin, yang penting kan menulis.

Sehun bukan orang yang pandai mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya dan Ibu Sehun paham sekali akan hal itu. Jadi biasanya Ibu Sehun akan memberikan Sehun secarik kertas dan alat tulis seperti pulpen atau pensil. " _Kalau sulit diucapkan, tulis saja semuanya di kertas lalu baca ulang. Kadang kamu tidak tahu apa yang kamu rasakan sampai kamu menulisnya lalu memahaminya dengan membaca._ " Makanya Sehun selalu menulis. Dulu melalui menulis Sehun mengungkapkan bagaimana rasa sayangnya terhadap Ibunya, sampai rasa sedihnya saat ibunya meninggal. Setelah itu Sehun sudah tidak bisa menulis cerita fiksi lagi.

* * *

"Oh Sehun!" Panggil Baekhyun.

Sehun menengok ke arah suara dan melambaikan tangannya sementara Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Sehun. "Aku sudah dengar beritanya." Kata Baekhyun semangat. Tapi Sehun tidak memberikan respon yang berarti, jadi Baekhyun memeluk Sehun singkat, "Selamat ya! Akhirnya kamu diterima magang disana."

Sehun mengangguk paham, " _Well_ , kan ini juga berkat kamu yang mau menemaniku mencari bahan di perpustakaan." Mereka meneruskan jalan menuju halte dekat kampus untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. _Well,_ rumah untuk Baekhyun dan _flat_ untuk Sehun. Karena Sehun memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri sejak masuk kuliah.

"Jadi kapan kamu mulai magang?" Mereka masih menunggu bis yang akan mereka naiki.

"Kita baru selesai UAS minggu depan, jadi sepertinya dua minggu lagi aku baru mulai, lagi pula aku harus mengurus surat dari fakultas dan izin dari dosen pembimbingku dulu."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, "Bisku sudah datang, aku duluan ya Sehun. Jangan lupa kabari aku bagaimana rasanya magang disana. _Bye_ Sehun!"

Sehun pun membalas lambaian tangan Baekhyun. Sehun selalu heran bagaimana Baekhyun bisa selalu terlihat ceria seperti itu, bukannya kuliah di jurusan ilmu pasti lebih besar ya tekanannya?

* * *

Sampai _flat_ nya Sehun tidak langsung belajar untuk ujian besok dan malah membaca series favoritnya, _The Bad Beginning_ yang ditulis oleh Lemony Snicket. Sehun selalu membacanya jika dia sedang ingin menghibur dirinya sendiri, buat Sehun daripada pergi keluar dan menghabiskan uang dengan belanja atau makan makanan mahal, Sehun lebih memilih untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil membaca buku atau series favoritnya, ditambah cokelat hangat kalau cuaca sedang dingin dan air lemon dingin kalau cuaca sedang panas. Bahagia itu sederhana.

Jadi kenapa Sehun butuh menghibur dirinya sendiri? Sehun cemas sebenarnya tentang kegiatan magang yang akan dijalaninya. Dia takut mengecewakan orang yang sudah menerimanya, Sehun takut bekerjanya nanti tidak benar disana atau dianggap orang tidak menyenangkan karena tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik.

Sehun itu suka sekali mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang akan terjadi. Ini menjadi sifat jeleknya dari kecil. Dulu ibunya selalu bilang kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan Sehun percaya itu. Tapi sekarang dia butuh meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau semuanya baik-baik saja kan?

* * *

Kantor penerbit itu hanya 15 menit dengan jalan kaki dari _flat_ nya. Jadi Sehun berangkat 30 menit lebih awal dari jam masuknya. Hari ini Sehun memakai kemeja biru muda terbaiknya yang dipadukan dengan _sweater_ tanpa lengan berwarna abu-abu. Sehun memotong rambutnya kemarin untuk memastikan rambutnya lebih rapih dan mukanya lebih terlihat.

Sehun sampai di kantor penerbitan lima menit sebelum jam masuknya. Sehun sengaja berjalan pelan agar tidak berkeringat dan merusak tatanan rambutnya. Sehun langsung bertanya pada resepsionis yang entah dapat kekuatan dari mana untuk tersenyum selebar itu di pagi hari begini. Resepsionis tersebut langsung menyuruh Sehun ke lantai 4, bagian percetakan, bagian Sehun akan menghabiskan 3 bulannya ke depan. Sehun langsung menaiki _lift_ yang membawanya ke lantai 4.

"Tahan pintunya!" Kata laki-laki dengan kaos putih yang membuat Sehun reflek menahan pintu _lift_ dengan tangannya, padahal dia bisa saja memencet tombol di samping pintu _lift_ kan?

Lelaki itu memasuki _lift_ sambil mengatur nafasnya, "Terima kasih ya." Katanya setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya dan berdiri tegak, "Sepertinya aku baru melihatmu, anak baru?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, " Saya Oh Sehun, anak magang di bagian percetakan, baru masuk hari ini." Sehun berkata gugup.

"Santai saja lah. Aku Suho." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung dijabat Sehun. "Aku kepala editor disini. Aku bekerja juga di lantai 4. Sama seperti bagian percetakan."

Sehun hanya mengangguk bingung, "Bagaimana kalau kamu magang didivisiku saja? Sepertinya tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan di bagian percetakan untuk mahasiswa sepertimu." Sehun bingung harus menjawab apa, "Biar aku yang bantu bicara dengan Jongdae nanti. Tenang saja."

Sehun hanya mengangguk pasrah saat dia ditarik Suho keluar _lift_ untuk memasuki ruangan yang lebih besar di sebelah kanan pintu _lift._

"Jongdae!" Panggil Suho pada seseorang yang baru saja akan meminum kopinya.

"Apa?!" Bentaknya sebal.

" _Woaah easy buddy,_ aku bawa anak magang nih." Kata Suho, "Sehun ini Jongdae, dan Jongdae ini Sehun." Jongdae menjabat tangan Sehun tanpa senyum sedikit pun.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya? Membawa anak magang dan mengenalkanku padanya bukan kamu sekali." Kata Jongdae terdengar jengah.

"Nah itu, boleh tidak kalau dia pindah ke divisiku saja? Kamu tahu kan divisiku sedang sibuk-sibuknya?"

Jongdae terlihat berpikir, "Yasudah bawa saja, tapi aku akan memintanya kembali kalau divisiku sibuk ya." Kata Jongdae tajam.

"Yaah kan divisimu sibuknya setelah divisiku selesai, jadi semangat saja untuk Sehun."

"Hmm Jongin bagaimana?" Tanya Jongdae lagi.

"Nah itu, sebenarnya aku ingin menggunakan bantuan anak magang ini, siapa tahu Jongin bisa keluar dari sarangnya kalau yang datang bukan Chanyeol."

Jongdae terlihat mengangguk, "Sudah sana! Suruh Jongin cepat selesaikan naskahnya!"

Dengan itu Suho menarik Sehun keluar ruangan itu dan masuk ke ruangan yang tidak kalah besar yang ada di sebelah kiri pintu _lift_. Berbeda dengan ruangan sebelumnya, ruangan ini terlihat lebih apa ya rasanya? Ehm suram mungkin, pekerjanya terlihat mempunyai kantung mata yang tebal.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" Kata Suho. Yang hanya dibalas dengan lirikan oleh pekerjanya. "Semangat dong! Masih pagi nih!" Kata Suho mencoba meningkatkan semangat pekerjanya.

"Kamu kan tidak begadang boss, jelas saja bisa semangat seperti itu." Kata seorang karyawannya yang baru kembali dari membuat kopi.

Suho hanya berdehem untuk menetralkan suaranya, "Kita kedatangan anak magang, namanya Oh Sehun. Kalian boleh minta tolong tapi tidak diperbudak. Ajari dia bagaimana jadi editor yang baik juga." Karena tidak ada yang menanggapi Suho jadi bingung sendiri, "Chanyeol!" Panggilnya.

"Ya boss?"

"Ke ruanganku." Kata Suho. "Sehun juga ikut ya." Sehun hanya mengangguk dan mengekor dibelakang Suho.

Begitu masuk keruangannya Suho langsung duduk di kursinya lalu mempersilahkan Sehun dan orang yang dipanggil Chanyeol tadi untuk duduk bersebrangan dengan tempat duduknya.

"Jadi Sehun ini Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol ini Sehun. Seperti yang ku bilang tadi Sehun magang di perusahaan kita, dan Chanyeol ini salah satu editorku Sehun. Chanyeol ini editor untuk Kim Jongin."

Sehun mengangguk paham, Kim Jongin adalah salah satu penulis kisah detektif yang bukunya selalu Sehun beli karena, entahlah Sehun suka saja. Dia membaca semua jenis buku, tapi hanya sedikit buku kisah detektif yang dikoleksinya. Dia hanya punya buku Edgar Allan Poe dan Kim Jongin untuk kisah detektif.

"Jongin masih belum bisa menyelesaikan naskahnya?" Tanya Suho pada Chanyeol.

"Belum. Pengasuh Taeoh masih sakit, Ibu Jongin juga sedang membantu kakaknya yang baru saja melahirkan anak kedua. Jadi Jongin tidak bisa meninggalkan Taeoh."

"Kamu tidak coba.."

"Taeoh takut padaku." Chanyeol memotong omongan Suho.

"Yasudah coba ke sana lagi, ajak Sehun juga."

"Kenapa harus ajak Sehun?" Chanyeol kelihatannya sama bingungnya dengan Sehun.

"Siapa tahu Taeoh tidak takut pada Sehun kan?" Setelah Suho bicara begitu entah kenapa wajah Chanyeol jadi terlihat cerah.

"Nah ayo Sehun!" Chanyeol berkata dengan semangat.

Melihat Chanyeol yang bersemangat membuat Sehun jadi semangat juga, "Ayo hyung!" Sehun ikut berdiri, "Suho hyung aku pergi dulu." Kata Sehun lagi.

Sehun mengikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan dengan semangatnya, "Jongin itu punya anak berumur tiga tahun bernama Taeoh. Nah biasanya kalau Jongin sedang menulis Taeoh akan bersama pengasuhnya, tapi sudah tiga hari ini pengasuh Taeoh sakit, jadi lah Jongin yang harus mengurusi Taeoh."

"Kita tidak membawa apa-apa untuk mengunjungi mereka hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak usahlah, Jongin kan sudah punya semuanya." Kata Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun tertawa pelan karena candaanya.

Mereka memasuki mobil Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mulai menyetir. "Kenapa kamu memilih untuk magang di kantor penerbit?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat ingin terlibat dalam proses terciptanya suatu buku hyung." Jawab Sehun semangat. Mungkin berada di dekat Chanyeol dapat memberikan pengaruh positif untuk Sehun.

"Bercita-cita jadi editor? Atau penulis mungkin?"

"Inginnya menulis, tapi aku masih mencari karakterku sendiri hyung. Aku juga ingin jadi editor, jadi editor juga susah kan kalau tidak sepaham dengan penulis?" Sehun sangat antusias karena bisa bertanya banyak pada Chanyeol.

"Yaah kalau penulisnya seperti Jongin yang susah diatur, suka melanggar _deadline, moody_ , jadi editor itu bisa terasa susah." Terdengar nada bercanda di suaranya jadi Sehun tertawa.

"Oh iya, apa Jongin hyung tidak keberatan kalau hyung membawa orang asing ke rumahnya?" Sehun mulai mencemaskan apa yang belum terjadi.

"Bilang saja disuruh Suho hyung. Se _moody-moody_ nya Jongin, dia tidak akan tega mengusir kita." Chanyeol membelokkan mobil ke sebuah gedung _apartment_ dan memarkirkan mobilnya.

" _Apartment_ Jongin ada di lantai paling atas." Kata Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk dan kembali mengekor Chanyeol. "Tidak usah gugup begitu." Chanyeol sepertinya dapat merasakan kegugupan Sehun yang sedari tadi berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil, sedangkan otaknya tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan kalau salah satu penulis favoritnya mengusirnya nanti.

 _Lift_ sampai di lantai paling tinggi, Sehun mengikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan ke pintu paling pojok yang berada di sebelah kanan gedung. Chanyeol sudah memencet belnya, pintu dibuka setelah Chanyeol dua kali memencet bel.

"Masuklah." Terlihat pria yang berada di awal umur 30-an sedang menggendong seorang anak laki-laki. Sepertinya mereka sedang bermain saat mereka datang.

Sampai tahap ini Sehun masih mengekor Chanyeol, sampai duduk pun Sehun tidak mau terlalu jauh dari Chanyeol. "Ini Sehun, anak magang di divisi kita, baru masuk hari ini." Chanyeol berkata.

Sehun terlihat membungkukan badannya sedikit.

"Taeoh benar-benar tidak bisa ditinggal." Kata Jongin singkat.

"Ayah ayo main lagi." Terdengar suara pelan dari gendongan Jongin.

"Sebentar ya sayang, ada teman Ayah dulu." Kata Jongin sabar.

"Hai." Sehun memberanikan dirinya berdiri dan duduk di samping Jongin. "Aku Sehun, teman ayahmu. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan Taeoh dengan ragu meraih tangan Sehun. "Dan siapa namamu?"

Tapi Taeoh malah menyebunyikan wajahnya di leher Jongin, malu. Jadi Jongin yang menjawab. "Taeoh. Pengasuhnya sakit, jadi dia hanya bisa bermain denganku." Kata Jongin.

Sehun menggangguk mengerti. "Kalau bermain denganku saja mau tidak Taeoh? Aku ada beberapa _game_ menarik di laptop. Jadi Ayah bisa bekerja dulu sebentar selama kamu main sama aku."

Jongin kagum pada Sehun, tidak banyak laki-laki yang tahan dengan anak kecil kan?

"Bagaimana Tae?" Tanya Jongin pelan, "Kamu bisa jadi anak baik dan bermain dengan Sehun kan? Ayah harus bekerja." Kata Jongin lagi.

Taeoh memainkan boneka beruangnya, terlihat seperti mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Dan Sehun belum menyerah, "Kamu suka main apa Taeoh?" Sehun sengaja menyebutkan nama Taeoh agar Taeoh menjawab. "Aku punya beberapa game balap, atau game balok yang bisa kamu mainkan dengan.."

" _Angry birds?_ " Taeoh bertanya penuh harap. Muka Sehun pun ikut cerah karenanya.

"Aku punya _Angry birds_ di ponselku." Kata Sehun, "Bisakah kamu tunjukan cara memainkannya padaku? Jadi nanti setelah Ayah selesai bekerja kita bisa mengajari Ayah, bagaimana?"

Taeoh mengangguk, sementara Jongin bernafas lega karena tidak sadar sedari tadi menahan nafasnya saat menunggu jawaban Taeoh. " _Lovely!_ " Kata Sehun sangat antusias.

Taeoh berpindah ke gendongan Sehun, "Semua keperluan Taeoh ada di ruang bermainnya, kalian bisa bermain dengan nyaman disana." Kata Jongin.

"Yeaay ayo kita main Tae!" Sehun membuat Taeoh tertawa.

"Lumayan juga anak magang itu." Kata Jongin setelah Sehun dan Taeoh menghilang ke ruang bermain Taeoh.

"Nah tidak sia-sia aku membawanya kemari. Ayo kita selesaikan naskahmu." Kata Chanyeol.

"Oh tidak bisakah aku beristirahat sebentar? Tiga hari ini aku sudah mengurus Taeoh." Kata Jongin sambil menyandarkan badannya pada sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

"Coba saja kalau berani Kim! Kamu kan tidak tahu rasanya diteriaki Jongdae karena naskahmu belum selesai." Chanyeol berkata sebal.

Jongin mengerang, "Aku mengurus Taeoh disiang hari dan menulis dimalam hari, sekarang Taeoh sudah mau bermain dengan orang lain, tidak bisakah aku mendapat sedikit ketenangan?" Geramnya.

Mata Chanyeol langsung berbinar, "Jadi naskahnya sudah selesai?" Bisik Chanyeol, yaah walau pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan semangatnya. Jongin hanya mengangguk. "Boleh kuambil naskahnya?"

Masih dengan mata tertutup Jongin menjawab, "Ada di _desktop_ ku, belum ku _print. Help yourself, yes?_ Laptopku ada di ruang kerja."

" _Yes sir!_ " Dengan cepat Chanyeol langsung menuju ke ruang kerja Jongin.

Akhirnya Jongin bisa merasakan ketenangan. Rasanya sudah lama dia tidak merasakan nikmatnya terlelap. Sampai lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengganggunya.

"Jongin aku tahu kamu benar-benar lelah, tapi kita harus menyelesaikan ini selagi Taeoh bermain dengan Sehun." Yang lagi-lagi dibalas erangan oleh Jongin. "Cuma sedikit kok, sebentar saja." Kata Chanyeol lagi."

" _Spit it out._ " Kata Jongin malas.

"Sebenarnya ini sudah menjadi masalah kita sejak lama. Aku tahu kemampuan mendeskripsikan baumu," Chanyeol memberi jeda. "agak berkurang." Jongin membuka matanya.

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi bagian itu sangat penting, bau menjadi salah satu petunjuk yang mengarah ke pelakunya." Kata Jongin.

"Jadi bisa tolong diperbaiki deskripsi tentang bau di chapter terakhir ini? Aku tidak akan menganggu akhir ceritanya karena ini sudah sangat baik sekali, terima kasih sudah meringankan pekerjaanku. Tapi hanya bagian baunya saja, bisa tolong diperbaiki?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Sebentar aku lihat Taeoh dulu. Ini sudah waktunya dia tidur siang."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk senang, tidak biasanya Jongin jadi sepenurut ini kan?

Jongin berjalan menuju ruang bermain Taeoh. Di dalamnya Taeoh sedang duduk dengan nyaman di pangkuan Sehun. Keduanya memegang ponsel Sehun sambil menggerakan tangannya pada layar ponsel, mungkin melempar burung untuk menghancurkan babi berwarna hijau itu, bukan permainan yang akan Jongin sukai kalau bukan karena Taeoh. Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan bersorak senang, sepertinya tidak sadar kalau sedang diperhatikan, "Bagus sekali Tae! _Top score!_ "

" _Top score!_ " Kata Taeoh tidak kalah semangat sambil bertepuk tangan.

Setelah tiga hari tanpa tidur, melihat Taeoh senang seperti ini membuat Jongin merasa lega. Melihat bagaimana malaikat kecilnya diperlakukan dengan baik, dengan sangat hati-hati seperti Jongin memperlakukannya. Dari awal Jongin memutuskan untuk mempunyai Taeoh dengan istrinya dia tidak pernah menyesal. Ada kalanya Taeoh akan sangat rewel akan hal-hal yang kecil, tapi saat-saat begini Taeoh benar-benar menjadi obat stressnya.

"Waah kelihatannya Taeoh menjadi anak baik ya?" Akhirnya dia berkata karena menyadari tidak sopan memandangi orang diam-diam.

"Ayah!" Kata Taeoh senang, langsung berdiri dan lari ke pelukan Jongin.

Sehun kagum melihat Jongin bisa sangat berbeda saat berbicara dengan orang lain dengan saat berbicara dengan Taeoh.

"Apa pekerjaannya sudah selesai?" Sehun memberanikan diri bertanya.

Jongin menggeleng, "Belum. Tapi ini sudah waktunya untuk Taeoh tidur siang."

"Ayaaah, aku masih ingin bermain dengan Sehun." Rengek Taeoh.

"Tidak bisa, Sehun juga harus bekerja dan Taeoh harus tidur." Kata Jongin tegas namun lembut.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membacakan dongeng untumu Tae? Kamu menjadi anak baik dengan tidur siang sementara aku akan bekerja selama kamu tidur. Nanti kita bermain lagi saat kamu sudah bangun, bagaimana?" Tawar Sehun.

"Sehun tidak tidur siang juga?" Tanya Taeoh.

"Tidak, aku kan harus kerja." Sehun mengambil Taeoh dari gendongan Jongin. "Jadi Taeoh mau dibacakan dongeng apa?" Kata Sehun sambil membawa Taeoh ke kamarnya.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas lega dan kembali menemui Chanyeol.

"Mengenai bau parfume pelakunya, aku bingung, _white musk, red musk,_ mungkin vanilla aku tidak bisa membedakannya Chan." Kata Jongin setelah duduk lagi.

"Ada contohnya tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin mengambil kertas kecil yang ada di laci meja ruang tamunya lalu menyerahkan pada Chanyeol. "Kamu membayangkan bau pelakunya dari _sample_ parfume yang diberikan di _mall_?" Chanyeol terlihat tidak percaya sekaligus kesal.

"Idenya keluar begitu saja saat aku mencium baunya, tapi kan aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan baik." Kata Jongin pelan, "Jadi ya kutulis begitu saja, baunya manis dan segar."

Chanyeol baru akan membalas perkataannya saat mereka melihat Sehun keluar dari kamar Taeoh. "Taeoh sudah tidur?" Tanya Jongin.

"Iya, dia minta diceritakan tentang beruang. Aku mengarang cerita sendiri tadi. Semoga tidak mempengaruhi mimpinya."

Jongin tertawa, membuat Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan perhatiaannya pada Jongin. Jarang sekali melihat Jongin tertawa kalau bukan bersama Taeoh.

"Yang dipikirannya hanya beruang dan _angry birds,_ mungkin sekarang dia sedang bermimpi main _angry birds_ dengan ibu beruang." Kata Jongin, membuat Sehun tertawa juga.

"Oh iya Sehun, bisa membantu kami?" Tanya Chanyeol, tidak ingin terhanyut dengan anehnya _mood_ Jongin.

"Bantuan apa hyung?" Tanya Sehun sambil duduk bersebrangan dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Chanyeol menyerahkan kertas yang diberikan Jongin tadi pada Sehun, "Tolong deksripsikan baunya."

Sehun mengambil kertas itu dan mencoba membauinya, "Ini hanya tinggal _base notes_ nya saja, campuran antara vanilla dan _sandalwood_." Kata Sehun. "Sepertinya dia menggunakan _berry_ untuk _middle notes_ nya, karena manisnya bukan cuma manis vanilla saja."

"Waah kamu sangat paham mengenai parfume ya?" Kata Chanyeol.

"Dulu ibuku suka sekali membuat parfume, makanya aku paham sedikit mengenai parfume." Kata Sehun senang mengingat kembali tentang ibunya.

Ponsel Chanyeol berdering, "Waah Suho hyung menelpon, sebentar ya. Aku angkat telpon dulu." Chanyeol lalu berjalan ke balkon.

"Boleh aku tahu bagaimana kamu mendeskripsikan bau darah?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

Sehun bingung, darah bukan sesuatu yang biasa di bauinya, bukan berarti tidak pernah juga sih. "Darah ya? Bau besi yang segar jika itu darah baru dan akan menjadi amis seiring dengan lamanya darah itu terpapar oksigen."

"Kamu menyebut bau darah itu bau besi segar?" Jongin mendengus tidak percaya.

Sehun panik, dia salah ucap ya? "Jadi salah ya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak." Kata Jongin singkat. "Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bau sebaik kamu."

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor dan mengedit naskahmu." Kata Chanyeol saat kembali masuk ke ruangan. "Ayo Sehun kita kembali ke kantor." Ajak Chanyeol.

Sehun terlihat ragu, "Tapi aku janji bermain dengan Taeoh setelah dia terbangun nanti." Kata Sehun.

"Aku akan menjelaskan padanya nanti. Kamu bisa kembali ke kantor." Kata Jongin.

Sehun masih terlihat ragu walaupun akhirnya beranjak juga, "Terima kasih hyung sudah menerimaku disini." Kata Sehun sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Aku yang berterima kasih, tidak biasanya Taeoh sesenang tadi." Kata Jongin.

Sehun dan Chanyeol berjalan bersisian menuju _lift._ "Waah kalau ada kamu Jongin bisa tenang menyelesaikan naskahnya tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan Taeoh." Kata Chanyeol.

Entah kenapa Sehun juga merasa senang mendengarnya. Hari Sehun setelah itu berjalan dengan sangat baik sampai dia kembali ke _flat_ nya. Sehun pun tertidur setelah menulis cerita tentang ibu beruang. Cerita pertamanya setelah sekian lama tidak menulis lagi.

* * *

 ** _How is it?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

Dua minggu setelahnya berjalan biasa saja untuk Sehun. Masih dengan semangat yang sama untuk belajar jadi editor dan menemukan karakternya dalam menulis. Setiap pagi Sehun akan memisahkan beberapa surat dan paket untuk penulis yang bernaung di kantor penerbit itu, kemudian dia akan membantu editor yang butuh bantuannya. Kebanyakan mereka membutuhkan Sehun untuk menemukan kata yang pas, atau membuat sebuah artikel yang bahasannya berat jadi lebih mudah untuk dipahami masyarakat umum.

Sehun pun menyangka pagi ini akan biasa saja sampai Chanyeol menghampirinya saat dia sedang menyortir surat dan paket. Chanyeol meminta Sehun untuk pergi ke _apartment_ Jongin, kali ini tanpa Chanyeol, mengantarkan dokumen yang harus ditanda tangani Jongin untuk peluncuran bukunya yang baru. Beberapa dokumen kontrak tentang memberikan tanda tangan ekslusif di beberapa bukunya, beberapa tentang bedah buku dan kegiatan lain yang membuat Jongin akan sangat sibuk.

Tapi masalahnya Jongin sedang sakit dan pengasuh Taeoh memilih mengundurkan diri karena ternyata penyakit yang di deritanya tidak ringan. Jadi Jongin lagi-lagi tidak bisa ke kantor, karena ke kantor berarti membawa Taeoh dan membawa Taeoh berarti membawa setengah isi kamar Taeoh bersamanya, popok, mainan, susu, baju ganti, dan lagi Jongin kan sedang sakit. Harusnya Chanyeol yang mengantarkan itu semua, tapi dia harus memantau bagian percetakan agar sesuai keinginan Jongin, lagi pula Taeoh takut pada Chanyeol.

Jadi disinilah Sehun, dalam bus menuju _apartment_ Jongin dengan membawa sekotak besar penuh dengan kue berbentuk beruang untuk Taeoh, makanan dan beberapa vitamin untuk Jongin. Chanyeol memintanya untuk membelikan itu semua karena Jongin tidak sempat berbelanja, bersyukurlah Jongin masih bisa memasak mie instan dan Taeoh bisa memakan bubur instan, jadi mereka tidak akan kelaparan.

Sehun tidak gugup kali ini, dia malah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Taeoh. Taeoh seperti mengingatkan Sehun akan masa kecilnya. Walaupun dalam kasusnya dia hanya diasuh ibunya sementara Taeoh diasuh ayahnya.

Dengan bus Sehun membutuhkan waktu 30 menit untuk ke _apartment_ Jongin. Jadi begitu sampai dia langsung berjalan cepat ke arah _lift_ dan memencet tombol paling bawah menuju _apartment_ Jongin. Sehun langsung keluar ketika _lift_ mencapai lantai yang dimaksud, bergegas menuju pintu yang diingatnya dan memencet bel. Sehun menunggu beberapa saat dan memencet bel lagi, mengingat terakhir kali kesini Jongin baru membuka pintu setelah Chanyeol memencet bel dua kali. Dan saat pintu terbuka nampaklah Jongin dengan wajah yang lebih pucat dengan masker menutup hidung dan mulutnya.

"Maaf kamu harus melihatku begini, tapi aku tidak mau menulari Taeoh." Kata Jongin dengan gesture untuk mempersilahkan Sehun masuk.

"Semua orang terlihat seperti itu saat sedang sakit, itu manusiawi kok." Sehun membalas sambil mengikuti Jongin ke ruang tamu. Sehun duduk sementara Jongin mengambil Taeoh di ruang bermain.

" _Look_ Tae, Sehun kesini." Jongin menunjuk Sehun yang tersenyum pada mereka.

Taeoh awalnya menatap Sehun dengan semangat, tapi setelah itu dia menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi di leher Jongin. Membisikkan sesuatu pada Jongin.

Jongin menghampiri Sehun dan duduk disebelahnya, " _My bad,"_ Kata Jongin. "terakhir kamu kesini Taeoh mencarimu. Ingat kan kamu janji bermain dengannya? Nah tapi kamu malah kembali ke kantor." Sehun terlihat akan menjelaskan tapi Jongin mencegahnya dan meneruskan, "Taeoh tidak marah, dia hanya minta kamu menepati janji yang kemarin." Kata Jongin lagi.

"Oke." Sehun merasakan panik menyerangnya, "Aku membawakan sekotak besar kue dengan bentuk beruang, bagaimana kalau kali ini aku menceritakan dongeng keluarga beruang dengan menggunakan kue beruang Tae?" _Tolong bilang iya,_ pikir Sehun.

Taeoh menegakan kepalanya lagi, "Kalau mendengarkan dongeng aku akan mengantuk, apa Sehun akan pergi lagi saat aku bangun nanti?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku akan berada disini, menjadi anak baik sambil bekerja dan menunggu kamu bangun. Setelah itu kita akan bermain di taman yang ada di bawah, apa Taeoh suka main kesana?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Ya, Ayah sakit jadi aku tidak bisa main diluar, bibi Nam juga tidak pernah kembali." Jawab Taeoh pelan.

"Aku kembali." Sehun mengambil Taeoh dari gendongan Jongin, "Ayo kita mendengar cerita ibu beruang tentang anak beruang siang ini, bagaimana?" Sehun bertanya dengan semangat sementara Jongin memperhatikan interaksi keduanya sampai mereka masuk ke kamar Taeoh.

* * *

Jongin masih memakan makanan yang dibawa Sehun ketika Sehun keluar dari kamar Taeoh. "Dia sudah tidur?" Tanya Jongin.

"Sudah. Sepertinya dia kelelahan." Kata Sehun.

"Dia menangis semalaman, tidur sebentar dan bangun pagi sekali tadi." Jongin mendengus, "Anak kecil itu seharusnya memanfaatkan waktu tidurnya selagi bisa kan?"

" _Well,_ mereka butuh waktu tidur yang lebih panjang untuk tumbuh. Tapi kadang perubahan suhu pun bisa membuat mereka menangis."

"Yaa, tangisannya masih menggema ditelingaku sampai sekarang." Sehun tertawa mendengar Jongin berbicara tentang tangisan Taeoh. "Jadi apa saja tugas yang diberikan Chanyeol?"

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak banyak, tanda tangan beberapa kontrak untuk peluncuran buku terbarumu hyung. Chanyeol hyung juga meminta hyung untuk melihat dengan pasti semua tanggalnya dan memastikan kesediaan hyung untuk datang. Dia bilang kalau hyung tidak bisa datang di tanggal tersebut, Chanyeol hyung akan mencoba untuk mengubah jadwalnya."

"Tanda tangannya bisa nanti kalau begitu, aku juga harus membaca kontrak dan memasukkannya ke agendaku." Kata Jongin.

"Aku membawa laptopku. Aku akan membantu membuatkan jadwalnya, bagaimana?" Tawar Sehun.

" _Well,_ itu bisa nanti." Kata Jongin, "Aku masih mencari jalan keluar tentang siapa yang akan mengurus Taeoh kalau aku harus keluar nanti." Jongin terlihat berpikir.

"Aku bisa membantu." Kata Sehun cepat. "Maksudku di kantor pekerjaanku juga tidak selamanya banyak dan mungkin hyung bisa membicarakan ini dengan Suho hyung agar aku bisa membantu menjaga Taeoh saja."

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa magang disana benar-benar tidak menyenangkan?"

Sehun terlihat terkejut, "Apa?" Seperti tersadar Sehun menyambung kembali, "Disana menyenangkan. Kenapa hyung bisa bertanya begitu?" Sehun melihat muka Jongin yang tidak yakin jadi Sehun melanjutkan, "Sungguh. Maksudku semua editor disana baik, mereka tidak memperbudakku. Tapi aku ingin mencari pengalaman baru."

"Dengan mengurus bayi berumur tiga tahun?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

" _Well,_ aku sebenarnya ingin bertanya langsung padamu bagaimana cara menemukan karakter dalam menulis." Jawab Sehun ragu, "Susah sekali untuk menentukan gayaku."

" _Really?_ Aku penulis cerita detektif Sehun, dengan banyak darah dan kekerasan disana. Kupikir kamu mau menulis sesuatu yang lebih cerdas."

"Aku suka menulis, apa pun itu. Lagi pula tidak ada tulisan cerdas dan tidak cerdas. Disamping itu aku tahu dari Chanyeol hyung kalau hyung juga menulis _romance_ dengan nama pena lain, aku sudah membacanya juga. Maksudku hyung bisa melakukannya, satu orang dengan gaya penulisan dan tema yang sama sekali berbeda. Aku ingin belajar dari hyung."

"Kenapa tidak mencoba penulis lain? Xiumin hyung juga penulis yang bagus, dia bisa mengajarkanmu dengan baik."

" _Well,_ mereka tidak seterbuka hyung, aku hanya ke tempat mereka untuk mengambil naskah, mengantarkan paket, surat, tidak ada obrolan seperti ini. Mereka mungkin tidak peduli apa yang kulakukan." Sehun menjelaskan.

"Oke, aku akan bicara dengan Suho nanti. Tapi itu berarti waktumu akan lebih banyak disini karena aku jarang membawa Taeoh ke kantor. Apa kamu keberatan?"

"Tidak juga." Balas Sehun, "Aku yakin kantor bukan tempat yang nyaman untuk Taeoh."

"Baiklah, nanti akan ku bicarakan dengan Suho." Jongin menyelesaikan makannya lalu meminum obatnya. "Kamu mau kembali ke kantor?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk mengajak Taeoh ke taman hyung." Jawab Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku tidur dulu?" Sehun mengangguk. "Kalau mau bikin kopi atau teh ada di dapur, _help yourself yes?_ Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

"Baik hyung." Dan Jongin memasuki kamar yang sekaligus ruang kerjanya.

Sementara menunggu Taeoh dan Jongin yang sedang tidur siang Sehun menyalakan laptopnya dan membuat teh. Melihat dapur Jongin yang berantakan, dengan banyak piring kotor Sehun memutuskan untuk membereskannya dulu. Sehun memasukkan piring-piring kotor dan panci bekas pakai yang masih ada diatas kompor ke dalam _dishwasher._ Puas dengan piring-piring yang sudah bersih Sehun membereskan sampah yang ada di dapur, menyapu dan mengepel lantainya baru mulai membuat teh yang ingin dibuatnya tadi.

Kembali ke ruang tamu Sehun mulai mengerjakan laporan magangnya. Mulai dari profil perusahaan, struktur organisasi, dan pendahuluan untuk judul laporan magangnya. Sehun sampai pada pokok bahasan ketika dia tidak tahu harus menulis apa lagi.

Pintu kamar Taeoh terbuka "Sehun?" Panggilnya.

"Hei Tae, sudah bangun?" Sehun menghampiri Taeoh dan menggendongnya, lalu membawanya duduk di sofa.

"Iya, Ayah dimana? Tidak bekerja?"

"Ayah sedang tidur." Kata Sehun sambil mengelus kepala Taeoh. "Kita tunggu Ayah bangun dulu baru ke taman ya." Kata Sehun lagi.

"Ayo bangunkan saja Ayah." Kata Taeoh semangat. "Aku ingin cepat bermain ke taman."

"Ayah sudah bangun kok." Jongin keluar dari kamarnya. "Kalian duluan saja ke taman, Ayah mau berbelanja dulu. Nanti kalau sudah selesai Ayah akan menyusul."

"Ayo Sehun kita ke taman." Taeoh menarik tangan Sehun agar cepat berdiri dan berjalan.

"Pakai jaketnya dulu Tae, diluar dingin." Jongin mengingatkan.

"Ayo Tae, dimana jaketnya? Biar ku pakaikan." Kata Sehun.

"Di kamar." Taeoh menjawab dengan semangat.

Jongin kembali ke kamarnya untuk bersiap belanja sedangkan Taeoh menunjukkan dimana letak jaketnya pada Sehun. Sehun memakaikan jaketnya pada Taeoh dan mengganti celana Taeoh dengan celana panjang. Setelah selesai Taeoh dan Sehun langsung keluar kamar.

"Ayah kami berangkat dulu ya." Teriak Taeoh. Jongin keluar dari kamarnya masih mengenakan kaos.

"Jadi anak yang baik ya Tae. Jangan menangis." Jongin menasehati.

"Iya Ayah." Taeoh menarik tangan Sehun. "Ayo Sehun."

"Hyung kami pamit dulu." Pamit Sehun.

"Hati-hati ya kalian." Kata Jongin lagi.

Sehun menggandeng tangan Taeoh dan membawanya ke dalam _lift_. "Jadi Tae, apa mainan favoritmu di taman?"

"Aku suka sekali bermain ayunan." Kata Taeoh semangat.

"Ayunan bisa bergerak sangat cepat, apa karena itu kamu suka ayunan?"

Taeoh menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ayunan bisa membawaku ke tempat yang tinggi, makanya aku suka ayunan."

Sepertinya Sehun tahu maknanya. Ada momen saat bermain ayunan dimana badan terasa sangat ringan, saat grafitasi membuatmu menahan nafas dan menarikmu kembali ke bawah hanya dalam hitungan detik. Rasa seperti bebas dari semua beban. Mungkin itu yang membuat Taeoh menyukainya.

"Aku yakin akan lebih tinggi dari kamu nanti saat berayun." Sehun menggoda Taeoh.

"Mana mungkin." Taeoh berkata. "Ayah bilang aku juaranya kalau bermain ayunan."

"Baiklah, kalau kamu bisa berayun lebih tinggi dariku, aku akan membelikanmu es krim, bagaimana?"

" _Deal!_ " Taeoh berkata dengan semangat.

* * *

Sehun dan Jongin sedang memakan es krim di bangku taman sedangkan Taeoh sedang bermain dengan anak kecil lainnya. Tentu saja Sehun mengalah pada Taeoh. Sehun kan tidak bisa berayun terlalu tinggi sambil menjaga Taeoh.

"Kamu benar-benar tahu ya cara menangani anak kecil." Jongin memulai.

"Aku punya keponakan, anak dari kakakku, satu tahun lebih tua dari Taeoh. Kalau sedang pulang ke rumah, biasanya aku akan bermain bersamanya." Sehun tertawa memperhatikan Taeoh bercanda dengan anak lain. "Aku suka bermain dengan anak kecil. Awalnya aku mengira akan sangat mengerikan dengan tangisan dan ompolan mereka."

"Oh jelas saja itu mengerikan." Jongin menyetujuinya.

"Kita hanya terbiasa dengan semua terror tersebut, iya kan?"

" _Indeed_. _Well,_ kamu pasti akan menjadi ayah yang baik Sehun."

"Aku rasa aku tidak akan merasakan rasanya jadi ayah, _I'm not swing that way_." Kata Sehun pelan.

" _Woaah you've just officially coming out_."

"Aku tidak pernah menyembunyikan ini sih." Sehun tertawa karena tanggapan Jongin.

"Apa temanmu menerima pilihanmu?"

"Aku hanya punya satu teman di kampusku." Sehun tertawa geli.

Entah apa yang lucu dari omongan Sehun, tapi Jongin ikut tertawa juga. "Mereka yang menjauhimu dan menganggapmu tidak normal lebih baik tidak usah di gubris." Jongin berkata, "Maksudku lingkungan seperti itu bisa membuat pengakuan kalau kamu _gay_ itu menjadi sesuatu yang besar, orang-orang menolak berteman denganmu karena kamu menjadi dirimu sendiri dan mereka lebih memilih berteman dengan orang yang mereka anggap normal." Jongin menghela nafas. "Aku sendiri menikah dengan perempuan dan mempunyai satu anak laki-laki. Sampai umurku yang 31 tahun ini aku hanya satu kali berhubungan dengan wanita dan itu pun istriku, sisanya aku berhubungan dengan laki-laki. Hanya sedikit yang kuberi tahu. Aku tidak seberani dirimu aku pun yakin mereka yang menjauhimu tidak seberani itu."

Sehun tertawa, entah dia sadar atau tidak kalau Jongin baru saja menyatakan rahasianya, " _My coming out_ yang sangat berkesan buatku pada saat aku berumur lima belas tahun. Saat makan malam dengan ibu dan kakakku aku mengakui kalau aku _gay_ dan ibuku menanggapinya dengan memintaku menambahkan nasi di mangkuknya."

" _Really?_ " Jongin menatap Sehun tidak percaya. "Berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"21 tahun. Dan setelah itu kakakku mengerang karena dia kalah taruhan dengan ibuku. Kakakku bertaruh kalau aku baru akan _coming out_ tahun depan, sedangkan taruhan ibuku benar."

" _Wow_." Hanya itu tanggapan Jongin.

"Aku tidak berkata semua orang bisa seperti itu. Tapi hyung sudah _coming out_ padaku tadi dan beberapa teman hyung juga. Itu sesuatu yang harus diapresiasi."

"Tapi kebanyakan mereka _gay,_ jadi mereka mengerti." Jongin berkata pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin berdebat tentang ini hyung. Kalau aku berpendapat aku harus men _-judge_ hyung dan aku tidak berhak melakukan itu."

"Ayaaaah!" Taeoh berlari menghampiri Sehun dan Jongin. "Lihat disana ada anjing. Anjing berwarna putih!" Taeoh terlihat senang.

"Waah." Jongin berusaha menghilangkan obrolannya dengan Sehun tadi dari pikirannya, " _That's lovely._ "

"Apakah kita bisa memelihara satu?" Tanya Taeoh penuh harap.

Jongin mengusap kepala Taeoh, "Maaf ya sayang," Kata Jongin pelan, "kita bisa memeliharanya nanti kalau kamu sudah lebih besar dan Ayah sudah tidak sesibuk saat ini."

Taeoh terlihat seperti ingin menangis sampai Sehun berkata "Aku punya anjing." _Anjing kakakku,_ "Kamu bisa melihatnya sesekali." Sehun meneruskan.

"Boleh ya Ayah sesekali kita ke rumah Sehun?" Taeoh meminta penuh harap. " _Pleaseeee._ " Jongin mengangguk, membuat Taeoh melompat senang. "Yeaaay terima kasih Ayah."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana saja?" Jongin menunjuk bagian taman yang terlihat lebih banyak pohon, "Disana kamu bisa lebih banyak bermain dengan anak anjing Tae." Usul Jongin. Taeoh pun tidak bisa berkata tidak karena terlalu senang.

* * *

Biasanya Jongin akan mengajak Taeoh bermain di taman bersama pengasuhnya, ibunya, atau dengan kakaknya. Entah mengapa bersisian dengan Sehun membuat Jongin merasakan _strangely intimate._

Sementara Taeoh berlarian diantara pepohonan mengejar anak-anak anjing. Taeoh memegang ranting kecil dan berpura menggiring mereka seperti seorang gembala. Jongin tidak bisa tidak gemas melihat Taeoh dan imajinasinya tentang anak anjing itu. Sementara Sehun sesekali tertawa melihat kelakuan Taeoh.

"Kamu cepat sekali akrab dengan Taeoh. Biasanya laki-laki seumuranmu kan malas berurusan dengan anak kecil." Jongin berkomentar tanpa menghentikan pikirannya yang sedang melakukan obeservasi pada Sehun. Dia banyak mengetahui tentang Sehun selama 2 jam mengobrol ini dari pada saat pertama Sehun datang ke _apartment_ nya. Dan sekarang dia ingin mengetahui segalanya tentang Sehun.

"Aku selalu menyukai anak kecil. Mereka tidak mempunyai _deadline,_ agenda, tidak ada masalah _._ Hanya makan, tidur, dan bermain."

"Dan menangis." Sambung Jongin.

Baru saja dibicarakan, Taeoh terjatuh dan menangis. "Oh sayang." Jongin dan Sehun langsung menghampiri Taeoh. Jongin segera berlutut dan menggendong Taeoh. "Tidak apa-apa." Jongin memperhatikan tangan Taeoh. "Ayah akan menciumnya dan rasa sakitnya akan hilang, bagaimana?" Taeoh hanya mengangguk. Lalu Jongin mencium telapak tangan Taeoh dengan suara yang berisik sehingga Taeoh kegelian dan tertawa, " _Now you good to go_."

"Aku mau bermain dengan anjing lagi Yah." Kata Taeoh.

"Berhati-hatilah, jangan sampai terjatuh lagi." Jongin menurunkan Taeoh dari gendongannya dan Taeoh langsung berlari kearah anak anjing yang sedang beristirahan di bawah pohon oak.

"Waah hyung benar-benar sudah pro." Sehun memuji Jongin.

"Oh percayalah itu melalui pelatihan dari ibu, kakakku, bahkan pengasuhnya Taeoh yang sudah tua."

Sehun tertawa, "Jadi Taeoh tidak banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan ibunya ya?"

Jongin merinding setiap kali mendengar pertanyaan tentang Ibunya Taeoh. Jadi Jongin mengambil nafas dan mengingat kalau topik ini pasti akan ditanyakan, cepat atau lambat.

" _His mother no longer with us._ " Frasa itu membuat kematian terdengar lebih ringan daripada frasa yang dikeluarkan selanjutnya, " _Unfortunetaly my wife is dead."_

Jongin bisa melihat Sehun yang perlahan menengokan kepala ke arahnya, "Maaf hyung, aku tidak tahu kalau.."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, bukan kesalahanmu juga."

"Tapi semua omongan di media, gossip, teori tentang keberadaan Taeoh…"

Jongin mengibaskan tangannya, "Aku merasa tidak perlu menjelaskan pada mereka. Lagi pula aku akan berbicara kalau itu benar-benar mengangguku."

"Aku turut berduka hyung." Kata Sehun pelan. "Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Kecelakaan mobil." Jongin berkata singkat. Jongin saat itu ada di mobil yang sama tapi Tuhan hanya mengambil istrinya. Bau yang bisa dengan baik dia ingat adalah bau darah yang membanjiri tubuh istrinya saat kejadian itu terjadi. Setelah itu semua bau lain menjadi samar untuk Jongin. Tapi Jongin tidak ingin mengenang istrinya dengan cara seperti itu. Dia ingin mengenang istrinya yang selalu ceria di hari terbaiknya, betapa cantiknya dia ketika mengetahui bahwa dirinya akan menjadi seorang ibu. "Taeoh baru berusia enam bulan saat itu, dia bahkan tidak mempunyai kenangan tentang ibunya."

Jongin tersadar saat merasakan tangan Sehun di pundaknya, "Aku rasa Taeoh mengingatnya," Kata Sehun. "dia memperkenalkanku boneka beruang yang disebutnya sebagai ibu beruang."

"Ah," Jongin tersadar. Taeoh sedang tidak membawa bonekanya sekarang. "apa kamu berpikir itu aneh?"

Sehun mendengus, " _I hate gendering toys_." Jongin bahkan langsung mempercayainya, "Aku memberi tahunya bahwa bonekanya sangat cantik dan Taeoh memberi tahuku kalau boneka itu spesial. Ibu beruang itu putri buatnya. Dia bilang para putri harus ke surga dan menjadi malaikat, tapi ibu beruang akan selalu menemaninya."

 _Taeoh mempercayainya?_ Pikir Jongin. "Taeoh suka sekali cerita tentang beruang, seperti ibunya. Dulu ibunya selalu bercerita padaku tentang ibu beruang. Bagaimana ibu beruang menjadi putri dan tidak menjadi ratu. Bagaimana putri bisa pergi ke surga." Jongin merasakan suaranya yang bergetar maka dia mengambil jeda. "Aku merasa itu cara terbaik untuk menjelaskan kenapa ibunya tidak ada disisinya."

" _Well,_ hyung memang ayah yang baik."

Setelah itu subjek pembicaraan mereka mengalir seperti air. Mulai dari pekerjaan, kuliah Sehun, Taeoh, bahkan kondisi politik yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu mereka perhatikan. Sampai tidak terasa sore menjelang. Tadinya Jongin ingin menanyakan apakan Sehun mau kalau Jongin mengantarnya pulang, tapi bukan itu yang keluar dari mulut Jongin.

"Mau ikut makan malam bersamaku dan Taeoh?" Tawar Jongin sambil menggendong Taeoh.

"Apa aku tidak mengganggu kalian?" Sehun agak ragu.

"Tae? Apa kamu keberatan kalo Sehun makan malam bersama kita? Ayah berpikir kalau kita bisa makan diluar sambil mengantar Sehun pulang, bagaimana?"

Taeoh tidak berusaha menyembunyikan kegembiraannya, "Waah aku mau bubur di restoran Yah. Pasti Sehun juga akan suka makan disana." Katanya semangat.

" _It's settled then_." Kata Jongin ringan.

* * *

Dan itulah bagaimana Jongin berakhir disebelah Sehun dalam mobilnya. Taeoh duduk di belakang dengan kursi khususnya sambil sesekali bernyanyi tentang keluarga beruang yang diikuti oleh Sehun. Sehun dan Jongin akan tertawa sesekali kalau Taeoh mulai mengganti lirik lagunya dengan sesuatu yang konyol.

"Jadi Tae, makanan apa yang paling kamu sukai disana?" Sehun bertanya.

"Oh Sehun hanrus mencoba bubur dengan _phitan_. Aku bisa makan dua mangkuk jika makan bubur dan _phitan_." Taeoh berkata dengan semangat.

Sehun menaikkan alisnya, " _Well,_ kita lihat nanti siapa yang makannya lebih banyak. Aku yakin kali ini aku yang akan menang." Kata Sehun.

"Aku menolak." Taeoh menyilangkan tangannya. "Ini tidak adil, Sehun bahkan mempunyai perut yang lebih besar dari perutku." Lagi-lagi Sehun dan Jongin hanya bisa tertawa mendengar celotehan Taeoh.

* * *

Makan malam berjalan sangat lancar, Taeoh tidak menangis, makan dengan banyak, bahkan Jongin pun merasa badannya lebih sehat. Jongin dan Taeoh mengantar Sehun ke _flat_ nya. _Well, technically_ hanya Jongin karena Taeoh langsung tertidur ketika Jongin menjalankan mobilnya.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku mengurus Taeoh hari ini ya Sehun." Jongin berkata begitu mereka sampai di depan gedung _flat_ Sehun.

"Sama-sama hyung. Senang bisa membantu. Sampai ketemu lagi." Sehun keluar dari mobil Jongin. Jongin menjalankan mobilnya, Sehun masih berdiri disana sampai mobil Jongin tidak terlihat lagi.

Malam itu Sehun menyempatkan menulis tentang putri yang pergi ke surga dan putri yang tetap tinggal sebelum dia tidur. Cerita kedua setelah Sehun menulis lagi.

Sementara Jongin, setelah sampai di gedung _apartment_ nya langsung menggendong Taeoh yang nampaknya tidak terganggu dalam tidurnya. Jongin mengganti baju Taeoh dengan piyama dan memastikan selimut Taeoh terpasang dengan baik. "Ayah." Panggil Taeoh pelan dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Iya sayang?" Balas Jongin tak kalah pelan.

Taeoh bergelung lebih nyaman ke dalam selimutnya. "Aku suka Sehun." Lalu Taeoh tertidur lagi.

Jongin tahu suka itu bisa berarti banyak, tapi Jongin tidak bisa menghentikan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat. "Aku juga suka dengannya." Jongin mencium kening Taeoh, " _Night night_ Tae." Katanya pelan.

* * *

 ** _How is it?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hope you like this fiction :)**_

* * *

Satu minggu kemudian buku baru Jongin diluncurkan dan dimulailah kegiatan Sehun untuk mengasuh Taeoh.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Sehun begitu Jongin membuka pintu.

"Waah kamu datang tepat waktu." Kata Jongin sambil mempersilahkan Sehun masuk. "Aku harus bersiap-siap karena Chanyeol akan menjemputku jam 9, _which is_ setengah jam lagi." Padahal Sehun bisa melihat kalau Jongin belum mandi. "Taeoh ada di kamarnya, keberatan tidak kalau kamu membangunkan lalu memandikan Taeoh?"

"Tentu tidak." Jawab Sehun cepat. "Hyung terlambat bangun ya?" Tanya Sehun, penasaran.

Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis, "Aku agak khawatir dengan hari ini, jadi tadi malam aku malah menulis bukannya tidur."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, "Hyung bersiap-siap saja dulu, biar aku ke kamar Taeoh."

Jongin mengangguk dan masuk ke kamarnya, mungkin mengambil baju dulu sebelum mandi. Sehun pun memasuki kamar Taeoh. Sejujurnya Sehun sudah tidak sabar bertemu Taeoh, satu minggu tidak bertemu kan lumayan juga.

"Selamat pagi Tae." Sapa Sehun sambil membuka tirai bermotif awan yang menutupi jendela kamar Taeoh.

"Sehun!" Taeoh berteriak senang, Taeoh langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari memeluk Sehun.

Sehun tertawa sambil membawa Taeoh ke gendongannya. "Kita tunggu Ayah selesai mandi dulu ya, baru setelah itu aku akan memandikanmu." Sehun membawa Taeoh ke ruang tengah dan menyalakan TV untuk Taeoh.

"Aku bisa mandi sendiri kok." Kata Taeoh setelah Sehun mendudukannya di karpet yang ada di depan TV.

Sehun tertawa geli, "Baiklah. Kamu mau kubuatkan susu atau bubur Tae?"

"Susu cokelat!" Taeoh menjawab semangat, tapi perhatiannya teralihkan begitu TV menayangkan film _Marsha and the Bear._

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, _dasar bayi beruang,_ pikirnya.

Selesai Sehun membuatkan susu untuk Taeoh, Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi, sudah berpakaian rapih. "Hyung mau kubuatkan teh atau kopi?" Sehun menawarkan.

Jongin mengecup dahi Taeoh lalu duduk disebelahnya, "Ada _tumbler_ di rak atas, aku sangat berterima kasih kalau kamu membuatkan kopi disitu, jadi bisa langsung kubawa saat Chanyeol datang."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, "Baik hyung."

"Hari ini Ayah harus bekerja, Taeoh bisa kan jadi anak baik dan tidak merepotkan Sehun?" Sehun dapat mendengar Jongin berbicara pada Taeoh karena dapur tidak bersekat dengan ruang TV.

"Tentu. Aku akan mengajak Sehun menggambar, bermain, aku juga akan mengajak Sehun nonton Pororo." Taeoh membalas dengan semangat sehingga Jongin mengusak rambutnya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan Taeoh.

Setelah selesai membuatkan kopi untuk Jongin, Sehun pun menghampiri mereka lagi. "Ayo jagoan kita mandi dulu." Sehun mengajak Taeoh untuk mandi.

"Aku mandi sendiri saja." Taeoh menjawab.

Sehun melemparkan pandangan pada Jongin, seolah bertanya, _boleh tidak Taeoh mandi sendiri?_ Melihat Jongin yang mengangguk akhirnya Sehun juga mengangguk, "Baiklah." Yang dibalas Taeoh dengan teriakan senang dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. "Pelan-pelan saja!" Teriak Sehun. Tapi sepertinya Taeoh terlalu senang untuk mendengarkan Sehun.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan duduk di sebelah Jongin yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Sehun tidak bisa berbohong kalau Jongin terlihat tampan sekali hari ini. Dengan kemeja abu-abu muda dan celana yang sewarna harusnya kan Jongin akan terlihat kusam karena warna kulitnya yang agak gelap dibandingkan Sehun, tapi tidak. Jongin terlihat sangat mempesona.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan, "Aku yakin buku hyung pasti akan sesukses buku-buku sebelumnya." Sehun berkata. Entah dapat keberanian darimana dia menyemangati Jongin.

Jongin mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat kearah Sehun, lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih Sehun."

Sadar atau tidak Sehun menahan nafasnya melihat senyum Jongin, "Aku akan menyiapkan baju Taeoh dulu." Sehingga suaranya tercekat ketika berbicara. Sehun segera memasuki kamar Taeoh, terlihat terburu-buru. Jongin menahan geli melihatnya. Bagaimana pun juga Jongin sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari Sehun, Jongin tahu mana yang menyukainya dan mana yang hanya mengaguminya. _Well,_ Sehun keduanya.

* * *

"Jadi Tae, mau bermain apa kita hari ini?" Sehun bertanya setelah selesai menyuapi Taeoh.

"Aku mau menggambar." Taeoh berkata dengan semangat. "Ayo Sehun, mencuci mangkuknya nanti saja." Taeoh melompat-lompat ditempatnya. Tidak sabaran.

Sehun memasukkan mangkuk kotor ke dalam _dishwasher_ , "Sabar ya, jangan lompat-lompat begitu. Kalau jatuh bagaimana?" Sehun mendekati Taeoh, "Kita mau menggambar dimana?"

Taeoh tidak menjawab dan hanya menarik tangan Sehun ke ruang bermainnya. "Dinding di ruangan ini Ayah buat spesial agar aku bisa menggambar sebesar yang aku mau."

Sehun mengangguk, diam-diam kagum karena Jongin sangat memperhatikan semua kebutuhan Taeoh. "Jadi dimana peralatan menggambar kita?"

Taeoh masih dengan semangatnya yang tidak berkurang meraih sekotak besar _crayon_ dan membukanya di lantai, "Aku akan menggambar disebelah sini dan Sehun akan menggambar di sebelah kiri gambarku ya." Taeoh memberi tahu Sehun.

Sehun hanya tertawa, "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau gambar kita tidak nyambung?" Sehun memilih warna cokelat muda dari kotak besar tersebut.

"Menggambar Itu termasuk seni. Kata Ayah tidak ada yang salah kalau itu menyangkut tentang seni dan cinta." Taeoh sudah memulai menggambar.

Sementara Sehun masih memikirkan perkataan Taeoh, _apa benar dia masih berumur 3 tahun?_ Pikirnya. Melihat Taeoh yang mulai menggambar, Sehun pun mengikuti Taeoh. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak terlalu berbakat kalau urusan menggambar, jadi dia hanya menggambar rumah dengan dua lantai dan kebun mawar didepannya. Ibu Sehun selalu menyukai mawar, dia pernah membuatkan Sehun parfum dari mawar putih. Menurutnya mawar putih itu memberikan efek tenang dengan warna putihnya, selain itu warna putih dari mawar putih selalu cocok digabungkan dengan bunga warna apa pun. Sangat cocok dengan Sehun karena menurut Ibunya, Sehun itu selalu tenang dan dapat bergabung dengan siapa saja. Sehun hanya tersenyum mengingatnya. Ibunya benar-benar berharap banyak padanya.

Setelah selesai Sehun memperhatikan lagi gambarnya, _tidak seburuk biasanya,_ pikirnya. Setelah itu Sehun memperhatikan gambar Taeoh. "Itu siapa Tae?"

"Sebentar. Sedikit lagi selesai." Taeoh menuliskan nama di bawah gambarnya.

Jadi Taeoh menggambarkan tiga orang. Orang yang pertama berada di sebelah kanan gambar Sehun diberi tulisan Ayah oleh Taeoh dibawahnya sedang menggandeng Taeoh yang tersenyum, tidak lupa boneka beruang yang Taeoh gambar di pundaknya. Sedangkan dipaling kanan Taeoh menggambarkan laki-laki dengan _crayon_ berwarna _peach_ juga sedang menggandeng tangan Taeoh yang bebas, dibawahnya diberi tulisan Sehunna, "Sehunna?" Tanya Sehun.

Entah kenapa muka Taeoh memerah. "Sehun cantik sekali. Lebih cantik dari bibi Nam." Katanya pelan. "Aku rasa panggilan Sehunna lebih cocok untukmu." Lama Sehun terdiam, anak ini menyebutnya cantik, _duh_. "Apa Sehun keberatan kalau dipanggil Sehunna?" Taeoh bertanya, agak takut karena Sehun diam saja.

Sehun menggeleng, "Kita berteman kan Tae? Kamu boleh memanggilku apa saja." Sehun meyakinkan, "Oh tapi aku laki-laki Tae, laki-laki kan seharusnya tampan, bukan cantik."

"Tapi Ayah juga bilang kalau Sehunna cantik kok." Taeoh berkata yakin.

Sehun yakin pipinya sudah memerah saat ini, "Oke. Tapi jangan dibicarakan di depan Ayahmu ya?"

Taeoh melihat Sehun bingung, "Apa kamu sakit? Mukamu merah sekali."

Sehun menggeleng panik, "Sudah waktunya tidur siang Tae." Taeoh mengerang. "Kamu sudah berjanji untuk menjadi anak baik kan?"

Taeoh mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah, tapi Sehun temani aku tidur ya? Sehun tidur siang juga." Sehun hanya mengangguk karena yakin Taeoh tidak ingin didebat.

Seperti biasa, Sehun menceritakan dongeng tentang ibu beruang. Belum selesai bercerita, Taeoh sudah tertidur. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya, dengan gerakan pelan Sehun bangun dari tempat tidur Taeoh dan berjalan dengan pelan keluar kamar Taeoh.

"Aku pulang!" Pintu depan terbuka dan masuklah Jongin. "Dimana Taeoh?"

"Sedang tidur siang." Sehun berkata pelan.

Jongin mengangguk mengerti, "Kamu mau langsung pulang?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku mau bertanya tentang tulisanku." Kata Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu sebentar ya." Lalu Jongin menghilang ke dalam kamarnya sementara Sehun mengeluarkan laptopnya. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun akan menunjukkan tulisannya lagi pada orang lain, disamping essai yang dibuatnya tentu saja.

Tidak lama Jongin sudah keluar kamar dengan baju yang lebih longgar, terlihat lebih nyaman. "Jadi mana tulisanmu?" Jongin duduk disebelah Sehun.

Sehun menunjukkan laptopnya, "Aku sudah menulis dua cerita, yang kedua hanya seperti menulis ulang sih."

"Sebentar ya, kubaca dulu." Jongin lalu larut dalam bacaannya sementara Sehun memperhatikan Jongin. _Well,_ Sehun yakin tidak akan ada yang dapat menolak pesona Jongin walaupun Jongin sudah memiliki Taeoh. Pipi Sehun memerah mengingat gambar yang dibuat Taeoh tadi.

Pintu kamar Taeoh terbuka, "Sehun?" Panggilnya, tapi matanya melebar begitu melihat Jongin, "Ayaaah!" Taeoh berlari dan memeluk Jongin.

"Hei sayang, sebentar sekali tidur siangmu." Jongin berkata setelah mengecup puncak kepala Taeoh.

"Aku mendengar suara Ayah tadi. Aku pikir hanya bermimpi, ternyata benar Ayah dan Sehun juga tidak pergi." Taeoh tersenyum lebar, "Ayah sudah selesai bekerja?" Tanya Taeoh.

"Sudah. Ayah sudah selesai menjual beberapa buku tadi." Jongin dan Taeoh tertawa geli. Sepertinya itu candaan yang hanya dimengerti mereka berdua. "Nah sayang, bermain bersama Sehun dulu ya? Ayah punya sesuatu yang harus dibaca." Jongin menyerahkan Taeoh pada Sehun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main _angry birds_ Tae? Aku punya versi luar angkasanya loh." Sehun menawarkan.

"Ayo main _angry birds_!" Taeoh membalas dengan semangat.

* * *

Dan selama seminggu itu pun Jongin disibukkan dengan kegiatannya memberikan tanda tangan di bukunya untuk para pembaca. Terkadang Jongin juga mengisi acara bedah bukunya, membacakan beberapa bagian dibukunya lalu membagikan pikirannya mengapa bisa begini dan mengapa dia menulisnya begitu. Kegiatan seperti ini lah yang paling disukai Jongin. Dia bisa bertemu dengan orang yang menyukai bukunya maupun yang tidak menyukai bukunya. Membuka pengetahuannya mengenai pendapat orang lain tentang tulisannya. Membuat orang lain mengerti kenapa dia menulis begitu dan jika ada yang membicarakannya di dunia maya, maka pembaca-pembaca ini lah yang akan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Kegiatan yang tidak Jongin suka? Biasanya penerbit akan mengadakan makan malam dengan penulis lainnya jika salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan buku baru. Atau jika ada penghargaan. Jongin senang karyanya di apresiasi dengan mendapat penghargaan, tapi penerbit terlalu berlebihan merayakannya.

Seperti malam ini. Buku Jongin masuk _best seller_ no 1 dan _best review_ berdasarkan para kritikus.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena ini mendadak sekali. Chanyeol tidak memberi tahuku kalau ada acara malam ini." Jongin berkata pada Sehun sambil berusaha memakai dasinya. Jongin dan Sehun sedang mendiskusikan tulisan kedua Sehun saat Chanyeol menelpon dan meminta Jongin untuk bersiap-siap makan malam dengan petinggi di perusahaan penerbit itu. Ancaman Chanyeol tidak main-main mengenai dia akan menyeret Jongin keluar dari _apartment_ nya kalau dia tidak mau keluar. Jadi terpaksa Jongin menurutinya. " _Duh,_ dasi bodoh!" Jongin berkata kesal.

"Biar kupasangkan." Sehun menghampiri Jongin dan memasangkan dasi Jongin. Diam-diam Jongin berusaha mengontrol detakan jantungnya karena Sehun berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"Kamu bisa memperbaiki cara menulismu yang kita diskusikan tadi selama aku pergi." Jongin berkata yang hanya ditanggapi Sehun dengan anggukkan karena dia benar-benar sedang berkonsentrasi memasangkan dasi untuk Jongin.

"Sehunna ayo main lagi." Taeoh memanggil dari ruang bermainnya.

"Sebentar Tae." Sehun membalas.

"Aku juga mau minta maaf, aku melihat gambar yang Taeoh buat." Jongin memperhatikan perubahan warna pada muka Sehun. "Kamu harusnya memberi tahunya agar tidak menggambar sesuatu yang seperti itu kalau kamu keberatan."

"Aku tidak keberatan." Kata Sehun pelan, belum sempat Jongin membalas, Sehun sudah memotong, "Sudah selesai." Sehun menjauh dari Jongin.

Jongin meneruskan dengan memakai jas abu-abu kesukaannya sementara Sehun mengambil Taeoh dari ruang bermainnya, membawanya menemui Jongin. "Ayah mau kemana?" Taeoh bertanya.

"Ayah harus kerja lagi, kamu bisa menjadi anak baik selama Ayah bekerja kan?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tentu!" Taeoh menjawab dengan semangat, "Kita akan melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan, iya kan Sehunna?" Jongin sudah membicarakan juga dengan Sehun kalau dia keberatan dengan panggilan dari Taeoh dia bisa menggantinya, tapi Sehun bilang kalau Taeoh suka dengan panggilan itu berarti Sehun juga suka. Siapa Jongin kan bisa mengatur Taeoh untuk memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan yang lebih normal?

"Iya, kita akan melakukan banyak sekali hal menyenangkan." Balasan Sehun membuat Taeoh tertawa senang.

"Oh iya Sehun," Taeoh mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka, dia ingin Ayahnya juga memanggil Sehun dengan nama _Sehunna_. Tapi Sehun dan Jongin menjelaskan kalau Jongin tidak bisa melakukan itu, panggilan itu hanya untuk orang terdekatnya Sehun. Dan Taeoh senang saja karena dia termasuk orang terdekatnya Sehun, tapi dia tidak mengerti kenapa Ayahnya tidak bisa menjadi orang terdekatnya Sehun kalau setiap sore mereka habiskan untuk membicarakan banyak hal yang hampir semuanya tidak Taeoh pahami. "karena sepertinya aku akan pulang sangat malam. Bagaimana kalau kamu menginap disini?"

Sehun terlihat berpikir, "Bagaimana Tae? Apa kamu keberatan kalau harus melihatku lebih dari 24 jam tanpa berhenti?" Sehun terdengar menggoda Taeoh.

"Tentu tidak. Kita kan bisa melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan." Taeoh bertambah senang.

"Baiklah hyung, aku akan menginap." Bagi Sehun magangnya ini bukan hanya tentang menulis. Dengan menemani Taeoh, Sehun tidak merasa sendirian lagi. Lagi pula ternyata Chanyeol dan Jongin tidak keberatan mengenai orientasi seksualnya.

"Aku akan mengambil kaos untukmu dulu, pasti tidak nyaman seharian pakai kemeja begitu kan?"

"Sehunna aku ingin kita menonton pororo bersama lalu bermain _uno blocks,_ habis itu kita bermain apa lagi ya?" Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memasuki kamarnya untuk mengambil baju ganti Sehun.

"Bagaimana ya Tae, kita tidak bisa bermain semalaman, kita butuh tidur kan?" Sehun memang tidak pernah seperti Jongin yang meminta Taeoh untuk tidur, makan dan sebagainya. Sehun lebih mengarahkan daripada meminta Taeoh melakukan ini dan itu.

Taeoh terlihat berpikir, "Aku butuh tidur." Kata Taeoh pelan, "Ya sudah kita menonton Pororo saja. Mainnya diteruskan besok saja."

Jongin kembali dengan kaos berwarna putih dan celana pendek selutut berwarna abu-abu yang dipikirnya akan cocok dipakai Sehun. "Ku letakkan disini ya Sehun." Lalu Jongin menghampiri mereka berdua. "Chanyeol sudah datang, jadi aku harus keluar sebelum dia menyeretku keluar." Jongin berkata pada Sehun. "Ayah pergi dulu ya Tae." Jongin mencium pipi Taeoh. "Aku pergi dulu Sehun."

Jongin tadinya mau langsung pergi sebelum Taeoh berkata, "Kenapa Ayah tidak mencium pipi Sehunna juga?"

"Tae, aku kan bukan anak Ayahmu." Sehun berkata cepat.

"Ah benar juga." Kata Taeoh lagi, "Yasudah. Hati-hati Ayah." Taeoh melambaikan tangannya. Sementara wajah Jongin terlihat lega karena selamat dari kewajiban menjawab pertanyaan Taeoh yang anehnya membuat Jongin berharap Sehun akan mengatakan, _Ayah lupa, iya kan? Ayah juga akan mencium pipiku kan?_

Jongin membalas lambaian tangan Taeoh dan beranjak, dia masih bisa mendengar Sehun bertanya pada Taeoh, "Mandi dulu atau makan dulu Tae?" Jongin bisa bernafas lega dan bekerja dengan tenang karena ada Sehun yang menjaga malaikat kecilnya. Sampai pemikiran mengenai Sehun anak magang menyerangnya, dia harus menanyakan pada Chanyeol berapa lama lagi Sehun akan magang di perusahaan mereka.

* * *

Sehun baru saja membawa Taeoh ke tempat tidurnya karena Taeoh tertidur saat menonton Pororo. Taeoh bersikeras untuk menonton satu episode lagi padahal dia sudah sangat mengantuk, sampai akhirnya dia tertidur di tengah film.

Karena hanya ada dua kamar tidur, Sehun sempat bingung harus tidur dimana. Tidak mungkin di kamar Jongin, kamar Taeoh pun kasurnya terlalu kecil. Sehun memikirkan ruang bermain Taeoh, tapi rasanya sofa ruang TV lebih nyaman dari pada di ruang bermain.

Sehun baru akan menyatukan kedua sofa ketika dia mendengar bel berbunyi. Dengan cepat Sehun membuka pintu depan. Terlihat Jongin menyandarkan badannya pada tembok, "Sehun." Katanya pelan.

"Hyung mabuk?" Sehun bertanya sambil memapah Jongin yang sudah jelas sekali mabuk berat. Dengan muka merah, mulut berbau alkohol, untuk menegakkan badan pun sulit.

"Tidak." Jongin berbisik. Karena Sehun sedang memapah Jongin, Sehun bisa merasakan udara hangat menerpa lehernya ketika Jongin berbicara, "Taeoh.. tidur?" Tanya Jongin.

"Iya." Sehun agak kesulitan karena ternyata badan Jongin lebh berat dari yang dikiranya. Dengan susah payah Sehun membuka pintu kamar Jongin dan mendudukan Jongin di kasurnya. "Nah lebih baik hyung tidur saja. Besok hyung ada jadwal siang kan?"

Jongin mengibaskan tangannya, "Bicara.. denganku."

Firasat Sehun menyuruhnya untuk _get along with it,_ jadi Sehun menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Jongin. "Ayo bicara." Sehun tahu kalau berbicara dengan orang yang mabuk merupakan hal yang sia-sia.

Jongin berusaha memusatkan penglihatannya pada Sehun, "Kamu.. cantik."

Muka Sehun memerah, jantungnya pun berdetak cepat, dia berusaha menutupinya. Jongin harusnya tidak menyadari perubahan warna mukanya, " _Well,_ terima kasih."

"Taeoh bilang menyukaimu." Jongin terlihat berpikir. "Kamu diatas… dibawah?"

Sehun tertawa, "Hyung baru saja membicarakan Taeoh, lalu sekarang mau membicarakan posisiku dalam suatu hubungan?"

"Jawab saja." Jongin menggeram.

Sehun masih tertawa geli, "Keduanya. _Well,_ aku suka didominasi. Tapi aku juga tidak akan membatasi kreatifitas pasanganku kalau dia mau sedikit bereksperimen."

"Jadi.. pasanganku?" Jongin berkata lagi.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak terlalu bisa mengerti maksud Jongin, entah itu pertanyaan atau permintaan, "Nah sepertinya sudah cukup berbicaranya Hyung."

"Jawab dulu." Jongin bersikeras.

"Kalau besok Hyung terbangun dan ingat apa yang Hyung tanyakan malam ini, aku akan menjawabnya." Sehun mengembalikan kursi yang ditariknya tadi ke tempat semula. Setelah itu Sehun membantu Jongin melepaskan sepatunya dan membaringkan Jongin.

"Kutagih besok." Jongin berkata.

Sehun hanya tertawa melihat betapa miripnya Jongin dengan Taeoh kalau sedang begini. "Aku yakin Hyung akan ingat." Tapi Jongin sudah memejamkan matanya. Sehun menghela nafas dan kembali ke rencana awal. Tidur di sofa ruang TV.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau perkataan Jongin menghantui pikirannya, jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk menulis cerita tentang Ayah beruang yang menemukan pengganti Ibu beruang.

* * *

 ** _How is it?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hope you like this fiction :)**_

* * *

Pagi menjelang dan Sehun hanya bisa tidur selama satu jam sebelum dia terbangun lagi memikirkan apakah Jongin akan mengingat semuanya ketika dia sudah sadar dari mabuknya. Baekhyun dan Ibunya adalah orang-orang yang paling tahu kalau Sehun itu selalu _overthinking,_ memikirkan bagaimana kalau begini, bagaimana kalau begitu. Pada akhirnya dia hanya perlu tenang, menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sehun percaya pada Ibunya. Ibunya bilang semua akan baik-baik saja. _So be it._

Karena masih jam 5 pagi, Sehun pun memutuskan untuk keluar dan berolahraga sebentar, seperti _jogging_. Lari kadang-kadang bisa menjernihkan pikiran Sehun. Sehun mencuci mukanya lalu bergegas keluar. Taeoh bisa bangun kapan saja dan Sehun ingin ada disana kalau Taeoh bangun, begitu pun kalau Jongin bangun. Sehun baru berlari dua blok dari _apartment_ Jongin ketika dia melihat _minimarket_ yang buka selama 24 jam. Memutuskan untuk membeli minum, dia pun masuk ke _minimarket_ tersebut. Sehun sedang akan membayar minumannya ketika dia melihat cokelat kesukaannya dan obat untuk mengurangi efek _hangover, alka-seltzer_. Jadi Sehun membeli cokelat dan juga obatnya. Memutuskan kalau berlarinya cukup, Sehun pun berjalan kembali ke _apartment_ Jongin, berharap baik Jongin mau pun Taeoh belum terbangun.

Tapi Sehun disambut dengan suara Jongin yang sepertinya sedang menikmati efek _hangover_ nya di kamar mandi. Dengan segera Sehun menyeduh obat yang dibelinya tadi. Sehun meletakkan obatnya di meja ruang tengah dan menghampiri Jongin di kamar mandi. Jongin sedang berlutut di depan _toilet seat_ sambil mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya walaupun tetap menghampiri Jongin. Sehun memijat pelan bagian atas punggung Jongin dan mengusap-ngusap punggung Jongin.

"Harusnya kamu tidak perlu melihat kondisiku yang begini." Jongin mengerang karena dorongan dari perutnya terasa lagi.

" _Try to make the hangover feel better._ Aku tidak pernah suka rasanya _hangover._ " Kata Sehun masih sambil mengusap punggung Jongin.

"Tetap tidak bisa membuatmu berhenti minum kan?"

"Untuk kondisi tertentu saja." Sehun berkata sambil memperhatikan Jongin yang sepertinya sudah tidak punya apapun lagi untuk dikeluarkan, "Nah sudah?"

Jongin mengangguk dan berusaha berdiri. Dengan sigap Sehun pun membantu. Sehun mendudukan Jongin di kursi ruang tengah dan memberikan obat tadi pada Jongin yang langsung diminum habis, "Itu bukan air putih biasa ya?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Obat _hangover._ " Sehun membawa gelas kosong tersebut ke dapur. "Makan juga cokelatnya. Aku biasanya akan merasa jauh lebih baik setelah memakan cokelat."

Sehun dapat melihat Jongin meraih cokelatnya dan memakannya. Sehun tersenyum melihat Jongin menurutinya. Tetap saja Sehun meringis melihat Jongin sesekali mendesis dan memejamkan matanya. Pasti kepalanya terasa sakit sekali sekarang, mengingat dia pun mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya tadi.

Pintu kamar Taeoh terbuka dan keluarlah Taeoh. Taeoh melihat Jongin yang menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan pun akhirnya menghampiri Jongin dengan berlari. "Ayah kenapa?" Sehun dapat melihat Taeoh menahan tangisnya.

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, karena sepertinya dia sudah tidak mampu menjawab. Dan pecahlah tangisan Taeoh. Sementara Jongin hanya bisa mengerang karena kepalanya bertambah sakit mendengar suara tangisan Taeoh.

Dengan cepat Sehun menghampiri Taeoh dan membawa Taeoh ke balkon dengan menggendongnya, "Ssst sudah ya Tae. Jangan menangis lagi." Sehun menenangkan.

"Ayah sakit." Kata Taeoh sambil sesenggukan.

Sehun mengusap punggung Taeoh, "Ayah hanya sedikit pusing saja. Taeoh bisa kan jadi anak yang baik dengan tidak menangis? Pusing Ayah bisa bertambah karena tahu Taeoh menangis. Ayah kan sayang sekali dengan Taeoh."

Tangisan Taeoh berhenti. Sehun dapat melihat Jongin berdiri dan memasuki kamarnya, "Kenapa Ayah bisa bertambah pusing kalau aku menangis?"

"Ayah sayang sekali dengan Taeoh, melihat Taeoh menangis akan membuat Ayah merasa sakit. Karena Ayah sedang sakit sekarang, tentu saja itu akan menambah sakitnya Ayah kan?"

Taeoh mengangguk, "Sehunna?" Taeoh memanggil Sehun. "Bolehkah aku mencium Ayah? Kalau aku sakit Ayah selalu menciumku, lalu sakitku akan berkurang. Mungkin aku bisa mengurangi sakitnya Ayah." Taeoh berkata polos.

Sehun mengangguk dan membawa Taeoh ke kamar Jongin. Sehun membuka pintu kamar Jongin pelan dan terlihatlah Jongin yang sedang berbaring sambil sesekali memijit kepalanya. Memasukki kamar ini membuat Sehun mengingat perkataan Jongin semalam. Tapi Sehun menyingkirkan pemikiran itu secepat datangnya. Tidak seharusnya dia memikirkan hal itu disaat seperti ini.

"Ayah." Taeoh berkata pelan. "Bagian mana yang sakit?"

"Maaf ya Tae, kepala Ayah sakit sekali." Jongin berkata masih dengan memejamkan matanya.

Taeoh meminta diturunkan ke tempat tidur Jongin, Sehun pun menurutinya. Sehun melihat Taeoh dengan sangat hati-hati mendekat pada Jongin dan mencium pelipis Jongin, Jongin membuka matanya, terkejut. "Kalau begini Ayah akan lebih cepat sembuh."

Sepertinya sakit Jongin langsung hilang karena dia langsung memeluk Taeoh dengan gemasnya, "Rasanya sakit Ayah sudah hilang."

Taeoh tertawa lalu melihat ke arah Sehun, "Sehunna, ayo naik ke kasur juga, biar kita tidur bertiga disini." Taeoh mengajak Sehun dengan semangat.

"Aku harus pulang Tae." Sehun berkata halus.

"Pulang?" Kali ini Jongin yang bertanya.

"Ah iya, aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol Hyung kalo Hyung tidak bisa mengikuti acara siang nanti." Jongin mengangguk mendengarnya. "Jadi aku harus ke kantor karena aku tidak menjaga Taeoh."

"Kenapa tidak bilang pada teman Ayah kalau Sehunna menjagaku disini?" Taeoh terlihat tidak suka.

"Karena itu berarti aku berbohong. Kan Ayah yang menjaga kamu disini."

Taeoh terlihat ingin membantah perkataan Sehun, tapi dipotong oleh Jongin, "Ayah sudah sembuh kok. Biarkan saja Sehun bekerja ya. Sehun kan sudah menginap. Besok juga Sehun kesini lagi untuk menjagamu."

"Terserah." Taeoh menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Jongin.

"Jangan merajuk begitu Tae, kamu anak baik kan? Kasihan Sehun tuh, kalau Sehun tidak mau bermain lagi denganmu bagaimana?" Jongin membujuk. Sedangkan Sehun mengikuti skenario Jongin dengan menunjukkan wajah yang sedih.

Tentu saja berhasil, karena Taeoh langsung menunjukkan mukanya dan berkata, "Baiklah. Jangan lupa besok kesini lagi ya Sehunna."

Sehun mengangguk semangat. "Aku pulang dulu ya Tae, Hyung."

Sehun berbalik dan menuju ke ruang tengah untuk membereskan barangnya. Diam-diam dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, besok adalah hari sabtu dan seingatnya Jongin sudah tidak ada jadwal sampai seminggu ke depan. Otomatis dia akan ke kantor juga seminggu ke depan.

* * *

Hari rabu ini dilewati Sehun dengan kegiatan rutinnya untuk menyortir surat dan paket untk para penulis. Semalam Baekhyun menghubunginya untuk menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya di kantor dan bagaimana _progress_ laporannya. _Laporan_. Sehun lupa kalau semua kegiatan ini akan bermuara pada ujian lisan dan di dokumentasikan dalam sebuah laporan. Biasanya yang menguji adalah pembimbingnya di kantor juga dosen pembimbingnya. Dan kalau tidak salah ingat, Suho melimpahkan masalah bimbingannya itu pada Jongin karena judul laporannya mengenai karakter dalam menulis.

"Sehun!" Sehun menoleh dan melihat Suho berdiri di depan mejanya menyortir surat, "Jongdae memintamu kembali ke bagian percetakkan, disana sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Berikan saja pekerjaan itu ke yang lain."

"Ini sudah selesai kok Hyung." Sehun menjawab dan membereskan barangnya karena dia harus ke bagian percetakkan.

"Apa jadinya kami tanpa kamu Sehun, terima kasih ya." Suho berkata.

"Hyung jangan berlebihan." Chanyeol menyahut dari sudut ruangan.

Sehun hanya tertawa, "Tidak usah sungkan. Aku senang kok bisa membantu."

"Tentu saja. Kamu kan anak magang kesukaan Jongin." Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, tidak suka. Entahlah, kata kesukaan bukannya lebih ditunjukkan untuk barang ya? Memangnya Sehun barang apa? Jadi Sehun hanya mengangguk dan pergi ke bagian percetakkan, _God know_ kalau Jongdae selalu marah kalau ada yang terlambat.

Sehun keluar ruangan saat pintu _lift_ terbuka, "Sehunna!" Keluarlah Taeoh dengan berlari menghampiri Sehun.

Sehun terkejut, Jongin membawa Taeoh ke kantor. Sebenarnya beberapa hari ini Sehun sebisa mungkin menghindar dulu dari sesuatu yang menyangkut dengan Jongin. Karena menurutnya ini mulai tidak adil. Sementara Sehun mengingat semua yang Jongin katakan, sementara Jongin tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Sehun tahu seharusnya dia tidak berharap kan? Tapi ada yang bilang kalau orang mabuk itu bicaranya jujur. Jadi salah tidak kalau Sehun berharap?

"Hai jagoan! Lama tidak bertemu." Kata Sehun sambil menggendong Taeoh. Sementara Sehun melihat Jongin keluar dari _lift_ dengan membawa tas besar yang sepertinya berisi keperluan Taeoh.

"Kamu yang tidak pernah ke rumahku lagi."

"Maaf ya. Tapi aku harus bekerja." Sehun menunjukkan muka sedihnya pada Taeoh.

"Anak magang!" Panggil seseorang dari bagian percetakkan.

"Nah aku harus kerja dulu. Jadi anak yang baik Tae." Sehun menyerahkan Taeoh pada Jongin. "Jongin Hyung." Sapanya singkat pada Jongin, Sehun bahkan sudah pergi sebelum Jongin sempat membalas sapaannya.

Jongin merasa Sehun menghindarinya. Jongin mengirimkan pesan pada Sehun untuk menyelesaikan laporannya tapi dia bilang kalau dia tidak bisa ke _apartment_ Jongin. Jadi Jongin pikir Sehun pasti sangat sibuk di kantor. Saat ada pekerjaan mendadak begini terpaksa Jongin harus membawa Taeoh. Bukannya Jongin keberatan membawa Taeoh, tapi kan kasihan Taeoh kalau harus mengikutinya bekerja. Tidak bisa bermain dengan bebas, apa lagi kalau belum kenal lingkungannya Taeoh bisa menjadi sangat pemalu.

Jongin membawa Taeoh masuk ke ruang rapat agar Taeoh bisa bermain, "Nah Tae, kamu bisa bermain disini sebentar sementara Ayah bekerja kan?"

"Tidak bisakah aku bermain dengan Sehun Yah?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sehun harus bekerja, begitu pun Ayah. Taeoh juga kalau sudah besar nanti pasti bekerja juga. Jadi janji sama Ayah kalau kamu akan jadi anak baik selama Ayah bekerja?"

"Baiklah." Kata Taeoh sambil memeluk boneka beruang kesayangannya. "Tapi Ayah janji jangan lama-lama ya?"

Jongin mencium pipi Taeoh, "Tentu. Jadi anak yang baik ya Tae. Semua biskuit dan susumu ada disini." Jongin menunjuk tas kecilnya dan keluar dari ruangan ketika melihat Taeoh mengangguk.

Taeoh bermain dengan boneka beruangnya. Dalam imajinasinya, boneka beruang tersebut mengajaknya berbicara tentang apa yang dia lakukan disana. "Menunggu Ayah. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang dewasa harus bekerja." Taeoh berkata. _Kenapa tidak bermain dengan Sehun saja? Iya sih Sehun orang dewasa, tapi dia kan temanmu._ Pikiran Taeoh boneka beruang bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku akan mencari Sehunna." Katanya senang.

Dengan semangat Taeoh membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Dia melihat-lihat ke ruangan mana yang tadi Sehun masuki. Dia masih berumur tiga tahun dan rumahnya tidak mempunyai ruangan sebanyak ini. Dengan mengikuti instingnya, Taeoh sampai di depan _lift._ "Sepertinya tadi Sehunna kesana."

Taeoh berjalan menuju ruangan yang menurutnya dimasukki Sehun. Tapi diruangan ini banyak sekali orangnya.

"Waah adik kecil, sedang apa disini?" Kata seorang wanita menghampiri Taeoh. Tapi bibirnya merah sekali, Taeoh takut. Taeoh mengingat kata Ayahnya kalau laki-laki tidak boleh takut, karena monster itu tidak ada, kalau monster itu tidak ada kenapa orang yang dihadapannya ini menyeramkan sekali. Dan Taeoh pun menangis.

Tentu saja wanita itu panik, dia kan bertanya baik-baik, kenapa juga anak kecil ini menangis? "Soojung! Kamu membuat anak itu menangis?" Teriak Jongdae lagi membuat tangisan Taeoh tambah kencang. Orang-orang disekitar Taeoh tidak berbicara dengan berteriak begitu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok. Kamu membuat tangisannya tambah keras tuh boss! _Duh_ sudah ya jangan menangis lagi." Soojung tak kalah berteriak.

"Taeoh!" Sehun yang baru kembali dari urusan menggandakan sampul pun menghampiri Taeoh.

"Sehunna!" Taeoh berlari ke arah Sehun dan memeluknya.

"Sssst Ayahmu kemana? Kenapa kamu disini?" Sehun mengusap punggung Taeoh pelan.

Tangisan Taeoh berhenti, "Ayah bekerja, aku lelah bermain dengan putri beruang." Kata Taeoh sambil sesenggukkan, "Aku ingin main dengan Sehunna."

"Kamu kenal anak ini Sehun?" Soojung menghampiri Sehun dan Taeoh membuat Taeoh menangis lagi.

"Ya ampun anak ini takut padaku." Soojung menghela nafas, "Berjuanglah untuk mendiamkannya Sehun." Lalu Soojung pun pergi.

"Anak siapa sebenarnya dia Sehun?" Jongdae bertanya.

"Anak Jongin Hyung." Balasnya, "Ssst Taeoh sudah ya. Jangan menangis lagi. Kakak yang tadi sudah pergi kok."

"Tapi Sehunna belum bilang ingin bermain denganku." Taeoh berkata sambil sesenggukan.

Sehun terlihat berpikir, "Bagaimana kalau kamu membantuku bekerja, sebagai balasannya aku akan menemanimu bermain."

Taeoh terlihat berpikir, "Memang aku bisa membantu apa? Ayah selalu bilang kalau aku belum cukup besar untuk bekerja." Dan tangisan Taeoh pun akhirnya berhenti.

Sehun membawa Taeoh ke tempat bekerjanya, "Lihatlah aku punya tumpukkan kertas yang banyaaak sekali." Sehun mendudukkan Taeoh di mejanya. "Agar pekerjaanku cepat selesai, aku butuh bantuan untuk memisahkan kertas-kertas ini. Putri beruang juga bisa membantu loh." Kata Sehun sambil mengelus boneka beruang yang dipeluk Taeoh.

"Baiklah. Ayo putri beruang kita bantu Sehunna." Taeoh berkata dengan semangat dan menyimpan boneka beruang tersebut disampingnya.

Dengan sangat teliti Taeoh memisahkan lembar demi lembar. Sehun yang memperhatikannya pun hanya bisa tertawa melihat muka serius Taeoh, "Jadi dimana Ayahmu Tae?" Sehun bertanya masih sambil memisahkan kertas bagiannya.

"Bekerja. Aku ditinggalkan diruangan. Bosan sekali bermain sendiri." Taeoh berhenti, " _Duh_ yang ini susah sekali."

"Kalau susah tinggalkan saja, aku yang akan memisahkannya nanti." Kata Sehun. "Jadi kamu tidak bilang kalau kamu keluar ruangan?"

"Tidak. Ayah kan tidak ada."

"Kalau Ayah mencarimu bagaimana?"

"Ayah pasti mencariku." Ekspresinya menunjukkan _hal ini pasti terjadi, tidak perlu ditanyakan duh._ "Tapi dia pasti tahu kalau aku mencarimu Sehunna."

"Kenapa Ayah pasti tahu?"

"Karena aku berkali-kali meminta Ayah untuk menelponmu dan memintamu datang ke rumah." Perkataannya membuat Sehun terdiam, "Bukannya bermain dengan Ayah tidak menyenangkan, tapi aku yakin Sehunna pasti mengerti kalau Ayah tidak terlalu bisa mengutarakan perasaannya." Taeoh berkata dengan serius.

"Perasaan apa?" Sehun bingung sepertinya obrolan ini mengarah kemana.

Taeoh menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menghadap Sehun, "Sehunna tidak tahu kalau Ayah itu.."

"Kim Taeoh!" Jongin berlari menghampiri mereka, "Ayah pikir kamu hilang."

"Aku sudah besar Yah. Tidak mungkin hilang."

"Tidak hilang, hanya menangis saja ketika bertemu dengan orang lain."

"Sehunna! Ku pikir kita teman." Taeoh menggerutu.

" _Well,_ teman kan mengingatkan kalau temannya salah." Sehun berkata.

"Ayo Tae, kamu bisa mengganggu Sehun kalau disini." Jongin menawarkan untuk menggendong Taeoh.

"Aku membantu kok." Taeoh bersikeras, "Iya kan Sehunna?"

Sehun menatap Jongin, dia bingung harus bagaimana? Sehun menghela nafas, "Apa Hyung masih ada pekerjaan lain?"

"Tentu. Chanyeol tidak berhenti memintaku kesana dan kesini." Jongin mengerang.

"Nah biar Taeoh denganku saja. Dia bisa membantuku. Iya kan Tae?"

"Tentu. Putri beruang juga membantu." Taeoh mengangkat bonekanya.

Jongin menghela nafas, "Baiklah, Ayah bekerja lagi ya." Jongin mencium pipi Taeoh. "Tolong titip Taeoh ya Sehun." Jongin mengingatkan pada dirinya kalau mereka berdua terlalu sering disatukan tidak akan baik untuk kesehatannya.

Sehun mengangguk dan sepagian itu Sehun ditemani Taeoh untuk memisahkan kertas-kertas. _Aku ingin pekerjaan yang lebih dari ini,_ batin Sehun.

* * *

"Taeoh ayo pulang." Baru jam 2 siang, tapi sepertinya pekerjaan Jongin sudah selesai.

"Sehunna tidak ikut?" Taeoh kelelahan. Jelas saja, dia sudah bermain, menangis, sampai tertawa lagi padahal biasanya Taeoh hanya bermain, makan, lalu tidur. Taeoh tidak bisa tidur siang disini.

"Sehun ikut juga, aku sudah berbicara pada Jongdae." Kata Jongin sambil membawa Taeoh ke gendongannya.

Sehun terkejut tapi tetap cepat-cepat membereskan barang bawaannya. "Seharusnya Hyung tidak perlu berbicara dengan Jongdae Hyung karena aku."

"Untuk Taeoh." kata Jongin singkat.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Ayo Sehunna! Kita bisa bermain lagi dirumah." Taeoh berkata dari gendongan Jongin. Mau tak mau Sehun pun mengikuti mereka.

Jongin memasuki ruang rapat dan mengambil semua keperluan Taeoh yang dibawanya lalu memasuki _lift_ diikuti oleh Sehun. "Kamu tidak ganti popok?" Jongin merasakan bajunya basah.

Taeoh tersenyum kecil, "Aku kan masih kecil Yah, belum bisa mengganti popok sendiri."

"Ayah dengar kamu menangis tadi." _Lift_ terbuka jadi Jongin dan Sehun berjalan beriringan ke parkiran.

"Sedikit." Jawab Taeoh.

"Benar Hun? Taeoh cuma menangis sedikit?" Jongin bertanya pada Sehun.

" _I can't tell_." Sehun berkata, "Jongdae Hyung sampai bertanya Taeoh anak siapa."

"Pantas saja Jongdae bertanya tadi." Jongin mendudukkan Taeoh di kursinya.

Jongin menutup pintu belakang, melihat Sehun yang tidak memasuki mobil, Jongin bertanya, "Tidak mau masuk?"

Sehun menghela nafas, "Entahlah, aku merasa tidak benar kalau begini."

"Ayah ayooo." Taeoh merengek.

"Kita bicarakan kalau Taeoh sudah tidur nanti. Sekarang masuk dulu." Jongin berkata tegas.

Sehun menuruti. Mungkin memang lebih menyenangkan berbicara dengan Jongin saat mabuk, tidak mengintimidasi seperti ini.

Jongin menjalankan mobilnya.

Taeoh yang tadinya bernyanyi lagu keluarga beruang sudah tidak terdengar lagi suaranya. Sepertinya sudah tertidur. "Kenapa kamu menghindar?" Jongin bertanya.

"Aku tidak menghindar."

"Jelas sekali kamu menghindar." Jongin bersikeras.

"Aku belum siap menulis laporan." Jawab Sehun. Dia jujur, tapi itu hanya 25% dari alasan sebenarnya.

Jongin menghela nafas, "Aku minta maaf. Aku sudah keterlaluan."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku senang bisa membantu dan bermain dengan Taeoh."

"Bukan masalah itu. Aku ingat apa yang kukatakan saat aku mabuk kemarin. Aku merasa kamu menghindariku sejak saat itu, menatapku pun tidak mau." Jongin mengambil jeda, "Aku harusnya lebih tahu diri kan? Kamu jauh lebih muda, masa depanmu masih panjang. Sedangkan aku sudah mempunyai Taeoh. Harusnya aku sadar kalau kamu hanya kasihan padaku kan?"

Jongin mengingatnya, ternyata selama ini bukan hanya Sehun yang mengingatnya, "Hyung salah. Aku menghindar bukan karena itu."

"Karena aku tidak menanyakan lagi setelah sadar?"

"Itu salah satunya, coba saja Hyung bayangkan, aku mengingatnya semua yang Hyung katakan, tapi Hyung tidak." Sehun berkata, kali ini sudah berani menatap Jongin.

"Aku minta maaf." Jongin berkata singkat.

"Aku maafkan." Sehun berkata tak kalah singkat.

"Aku mau ke rumah nenek saja." Kata Taeoh tiba-tiba.

"Kamu sudah bangun? Kenapa tiba-tiba minta ke rumah nenek?" Jongin bertanya.

"Katanya mau bermain, aku sudah ikut pulang loh, masa bermainnya tidak jadi?" Kali ini Sehun yang bertanya.

"Habisnya Ayah dan Sehunna sepertinya kesulitan sekali menemukan jalan keluar dari masalah kalian. Mungkin kalau aku di rumah nenek kalian akan lebih leluasa membicarakannya." Taeoh menjawab.

Sehun menggelang, "Ini tidak ada hubungannya Tae, bagaimana kalau aku dan Ayah membicarakannya setelah kamu tidur nanti?" Tawar Sehun.

"Aku baru tidur jam 8 Sehunna." Taeoh merengek.

"Masalah kita bisa ditunda kan Yah?" Jongin mengeratkan pegangannya pada stir mendengar Sehun meamangilnya _Yah_.

"Iya Tae, tidak perlu ke rumah nenek ya? Kasihan kan Sehunnya kalau kita harus mengantarkanmu ke rumah nenek dulu." Jongin berusaha dengan keras mengatur nafasnya dan pikirannya agar tidak mengulang momen saat Sehun memanggilnya _Yah._

"Baiklah. Aku akan tidur lebih cepat nanti." Taeoh menyerah.

"Jadi mau makan apa kita untuk malam nanti?"

Dan suasana pun lebih mencair. Sehun dan Jongin benar-benar bekerja sama dengan baik untuk tidak memperlihatkan _masalah_ mereka di depan Taeoh.

* * *

Taeoh benar-benar tidur cepat. Tadinya Taeoh ingin langsung tidur setelah makan malam, tapi Sehun melarangnya karena makanannya belum tercerna dengan baik. Akhirnya Taeoh menurut dan main dulu bersama Sehun sampai Sehun bilang makanannya sudah tercerna.

"Jadi?" Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang sedang berada di ruang TV. Entah menonton apa.

"Kamu tidak mau pulang?"

"Ayolah Hyung," Sehun berkata sebal, "Hyung lebih berani dari ini." Jongin masih diam saja. "Jadi Hyung akan menanyakannya lagi atau tidak?"

"Menanyakan apa?" Jongin bahkan bertanya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Menanyakan apa aku mau jadi pendampingmu atau tidak." Sehun berkata pelan. Malu. Tapi mungkin bukan hanya Sehun yang malu, karena Jongin diam saja setelah Sehun mengatakannya. "Baiklah aku akan pulang saja." Sehun berdiri untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Memangnya kamu mau jadi pendampingku?" Jongin bertanya, tidak yakin.

"Menurut Hyung bagaimana?" Sehun malah bertanya balik.

Jongin sempat terdiam, "Aku tidak tahu. Maksudnya aku jauh lebih tua dari kamu Sehun. Aku sudah punya Taeoh. Entah dapat kepercayaan diri darimana aku berani memintamu menjadi pendampingku." Jongin berkata, terlihat sekali dia frustasi.

Sehun kembali duduk disebelah Jongin. "Hyung yakin mau memintaku jadi pasangan hyung?" Sehun mengambil jeda. "Karena sepertinya hyung benar-benar tidak mengenalku." Jongin menunjukkan muka bingungnya menghadap Sehun, "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang akan mempermasalahkan umur hyung? Taeoh? Hyung, bahkan aku hanya punya satu teman di kampusku." Sehun menjelaskan.

"Jadi kamu mau jadi pendampingku?" Jongin kelihatan sekali tidak yakin.

"Hyung yakin? Aku laki-laki lho, kalau hyung memilihku jadi pendamping nanti apa kata pembaca hyung? _You're still in the closet_ hyung." Sehun mengingatkan.

Jongin terlihat berpikir, "Entahlah." Katanya pelan. "Aku tidak memikirkan sejauh itu. Yang penting kamu jadi pendampingku. Kamu keberatan kalau kita tidak terlalu buru-buru memutuskan?"

"Jadi?" Sehun bertanya.

Tapi Jongin tidak menjawab dan hanya mencium Sehun tepat di bibir.

* * *

 _ **3 years later**_

"Tae, kalau ini berhasil," Jongin mengambil jeda, "semua akan berubah. Keadaan kita akan sangat berubah." Jongin memasangkan Taeoh kemejanya.

"Kalau itu berarti Ayah dan Sehunna bahagia, aku akan membiasakan hidup dengan perubahan." Taeoh berkata tegas.

"Jadi begini rencananya, Sehun tidak akan mengetahui kalau kamu datang, jadi kamu harus menunggu sebentar diluar. Ayah akan memberi tanda kapan kamu harus masuk dan ini," Jongin memberikan kotak beludru berwarna hijau tua pada Taeoh, "Ayah mempercayakan nyawa Ayah saat ini kepadamu." Jongin menghela nafas, "Kamu pasti mengerti kalau Ayah yang pegang kotaknya pasti akan terjatuh atau hilang entah kemana."

Taeoh mengambil kotak tersebut dan memasukkannya dengan sangat hati-hati ke saku kemejanya dengan tangannya yang kecil, "Ayah bisa mempercayakannya padaku. Aku kan sudah besar."

Jongin tertawa, " _Right, silly me. Shall we?"_ Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menuntun Taeoh.

Saat ini mereka sedang menuju restoran Perancis terbaik di kota itu. Jongin yakin dia dan Sehun sama-sama minim pengetahuan masalah makanan Perancis, tapi Chanyeol meyakinkan kalau restoran tersebut adalah restoran yang suasananya paling romantis di kota itu. Jongin berharap Chanyeol benar, karena untuk reservasinya saja Jongin harus menunggu satu bulan. Harusnya Jongin melakukan ini saat ulang tahun Sehun, tapi dia baru mendapatkan tempatnya hari ini.

Jongin sampai 30 menit sebelum waktu janjinya dengan Sehun. Jongin menitipkan Taeoh pada pelayan disana setelah menjelaskan apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti. Beruntung Chanyeol benar kalau restoran ini memang suasananya sangat romantis dan sepertinya memang banyak yang melakukannya disana. Jadi begitu Jongin menjelaskan rencananya, sang pelayan langsung mengerti.

Jongin menunggu Sehun di meja yang sudah dipesannya. Perlahan merasakan keringat dingin membasahi dahinya, dengan cepat Jongin mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan menyeka dahinya. _Harus terlihat sempurna,_ pikirnya.

Sehun datang sepuluh menit kemudian terlihat tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, "Suka tempatnya?" Jongin bertanya.

Sehun mengangguk, tersenyum lebar, "Harusnya tidak perlu membawaku ke tempat seperti ini. Kalau ada wartawan bagaimana?"

Sebelum sempat menjawab ada pelayan yang menghampiri mereka dan menuangkan air es ke dalam gelas mereka, " _Bonsoir,_ apa yang ingin anda pesan?"

Sehun dan Jongin memperhatikan buku menu yang ada dihadapan mereka, jelas sekali tidak mengerti satu kata pun dari buku tersebut.

"Aku pesan _coq au vin_." Sehun menjawab lebih dulu.

"Kami memesan dua _coq au vin._ " Jongin menambahkan, dia sudah cukup gelisah, tidak perlu lah ditambah pusing karena bingung harus memesan apa.

" _Attendez quelques minutes_." Pelayan itu berkata dengan senyumnya yang tidak pernah luntur.

" _Oui_." Jawab Sehun.

Mereka berdua menunggu sampai pelayan benar-benar pergi, " _I have no idea about the foods_." Sehun berkata.

"Kamu yang berbicara dengan bahasa Perancis, ku pikir kamu tahu." Jongin tertawa geli.

Sehun mendengus, "Aku hanya memilih yang gambarnya paling menarik Hyung." Akhirnya tertawa geli bersama Jongin.

Tak lama pelayan datang dan menuangkan _red wine_ ke gelas mereka, "Hyung tahu ini berlebihan." Sehun berkata setelah menyesap _wine_ nya.

"Aku kan belum sempat merayakan ulang tahunmu." Jongin membalas sambil mengoles mentega pada rotinya, dia mulai lapar sepertinya. Sementara Sehun bukan orang yang terbiasa makan dengan lima tahap makanan sekali makan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Taeoh saja tidak mau ulang tahunnya dirayakan."

Jongin meneruskan makannya, tidak tertarik berdebat malam ini. Setelah menyelesaikan hidangan pembuka dan supnya, pelayan membereskan meja mereka dan menyiapkan untuk hidangan utama yang mereka pesan tadi. Setelah itu pelayan masuk dan meletakkan hidangan utama mereka.

"Sehun," Panggil Jongin. "kamu memesan kaki ayam." Katanya pelan.

" _I told you, I have no idea about the foods_." Sehun mengaduk makanannya malas.

Melihat itu Jongin pun memberi kode agar Taeoh mendekat ke meja mereka.

"Sehunna." Panggil Taeoh setelah berada di sebelah meja mereka.

Sehun terkejut, Jongin bilang kalau Taeoh berada bersama neneknya tadi. "Hai Tae." Sehun dengan cepat menutupi keterkejutannya. Sehun menghadap ke arah Jongin dengan ekspresi bingung.

" _It's not turn out so well,_ aku berpikir kalau kita bisa memanggil Taeoh saat _dessert_ dikeluarkan." Jongin berkata. Sehun diam, menunggu Jongin meneruskan. "Jadi Sehun, _thank you_ _so much for staying_ _in the closet with me."_ Jongin mengambil jeda, "Setelah semua yang terjadi, bagaimana kamu menyikapi kelakuan dua lelaki yang sering kali menjengkelkan ini." Lagi, Jongin mengambil jeda. "Aku memang penulis novel romantis tapi aku tidak pernah benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara menjadi romantis di dunia nyata, lebih mudah menulisnya daripada melakukannya. Kamu juga pasti mengerti mengenai hal itu. Dan…" Jongin terdiam.

"Cepat Yah." Taeoh merengek.

"Oke. Jadi Sehun, aku akan mengulang pertanyaanku tiga tahun yang lalu saat aku mabuk, mau kah kamu jadi pendampingku? Kali ini kita akan membiarkan semua orang tahu karena aku ingin kita menjadi keluarga yang benar-benar utuh, Taeoh butuh ibu beruangnya dan seperti cerita yang kamu tulis, aku butuh putri beruang."

Taeoh mengeluarkan kotak beludru dari kantung kemejanya dan memberikannya pada Sehun, "Kalau kamu mau menjadi ibu beruangku, pakailah itu Sehunna." Taeoh berkata.

Sementara tangan Sehun gemetaran membuka kotak dari Taeoh. Isinya merupakan gelang perak yang cantik sekali dengan beberapa rubi kecil. "Aku ingin sekali memakainya, tapi tanganku benar-benar gemetaran sekarang, bagaimana kalau aku menjatuhkannya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Apa itu artinya iya?" Jongin bertanya.

" _Duh_ tentu saja iya Yah, cepat pasangkan gelangnya." Taeoh berkata tidak sabar.

Dengan cepat Jongin bangun dari kursinya dan memasangkan gelangnya pada Sehun dengan tangan yang tak kalah gemetaran dari Sehun. "Terima kasih Sehunna." Kata Jongin setelah mengecup dahi Sehun.

"Lihat ibu beruang! Sekarang aku punya ibu beruang sungguhan." Taeoh berkata senang pada bonekanya, "Tapi aku tidak akan melupakanmu, tenang saja."

Jongin dan Sehun tertawa, "Kemarilah Tae, kamu tidak mau memeluk ibu beruangmu ini?" Sehun menggoda Taeoh.

* * *

Setelah menyelesaikan _dessert_ mereka akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang, tidak disangka akan banyak wartawan yang menunggu mereka.

Jongin berjalan dengan menggandeng Sehun di tangan kirinya dan menggendong Taeoh di tangan kanannya.

"Jadi Tuan Kim Jongin, rumor yang mengatakan kalau Anda _gay_ itu benar dan Anda mempunyai hubungan dengan penulis baru di perusahaan Anda?" Tanya seorang reporter.

"Kalian bisa lihat sendiri." Jawab Jongin singkat.

"Oh Sehun Anda membuat seorang Kim Jongin menjadi berubah orientasi seksualnya mengingat dari pertama kemunculan Anda, Anda tidak pernah menutupi kalau Anda _gay_. Pendapat Anda mengenai hal itu?"

"Kami bahagia bersama dan hanya itu yang perlu kalian tahu." Jongin menjawab. "Terima kasih. Dan permisi karena anak saya sudah harus tidur." Jongin membawa keluarga barunya menembus kerumunan wartawan itu menuju mobil mereka.

" _It'll change us forever Tae, are you okay with this_?" Jongin bertanya.

" _It's not a bad thing, I'll get used to it."_ Taeoh menjawab.

" _It's called growth, seems like our baby has grown up_." Sehun menggoda Taeoh.

Jongin tertawa karena Taeoh tidak suka disebut bayi lagi. Jongin mengerti kenapa Sehun tidak pernah suka hidup dalam bayangan, ternyata jujur lebih menyenangkan. Perkataan media bisa diurus nanti oleh perusahaannya kan?

* * *

 _ **So, this is the end of this story.**_

 ** _Thank you for your warm responses._**

 ** _See you on my next fiction :)_**


End file.
